


The Other Coach

by bumsummer20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumsummer20/pseuds/bumsummer20
Summary: ONGOING. Moving across the world to Japan was not in Sao's plan; however, her high school level understanding of what it means to make her own place in these new surroundings bring a lot of adventure (including a little romance) she never saw coming. Best to be read along with certain episodes of the show, but obviously do what you want. Her story was written in attempt to blend it into the actual events of the show. **I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ACTUAL MANGA/SHOW**
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been fun trying to be creative of how to create a whole new character to add into the mix, but obviously not to be taken too seriously. I am not a writer, nor have I written a narrative sort of piece since like middle school. Definitely not great, but hopefully the story is entertaining enough. Also, I am taking my sweet time developing the plot so it's quite slow if you can handle that! If anyone has a problem with the storyline, just don't read it. You won't hurt my feelings :) K thanks!
> 
> If you want to skip all the intro (and rather cool background) to get more into Karasuno High School, just skip to Ch 10 and read from there. However, there are characters introduced in some of the earlier chapters.

Blankly staring at the floor, I immediately felt all the blood drain from my head and down into the growing pit in my gut. 

“Oi, did you hear me?” my mom asks clearly.

Blankly I stare back at her and nod, mouth tightly shut. In order not to raise any more fuss before I have a moment to process, I get up abruptly from the kitchen table and walk rigidly to my room down the hall. Only after the door has quietly closed do I begin sobbing into my blankets.

Why now? Was this their plan all along? Did they even consider me and my brother in their plans? Did our voices even matter? 

In a swirl of high emotions and questions with answers I couldn’t consider, I laid there in my room sobbing for a while. How did everything crumble in the last 20 minutes? I replayed every minute slowly. After sitting my little brother and I down at the table, my parents slowly explained the situation. After my grandfather had suddenly fell ill in Japan, they thought it was finally time to go back in order to be close to him and help take care of the family. My parents did acknowledge the difficulty in such a task, but they felt it was their time to step up and go home. 

Home.

A new wave of sobs consumed me as I began crying again. My home was right where I was, in California. In the United States. My home was here. Balling my fists into my sheets I cursed how my parents could come to the States, create a life here, start a family here, only to tell me it wasn’t home. Furious but yet so defeated, I lied there for a long time as the sun sadly set on what would be now a limited number of days left in the US.

\--time skip--

Much to my dismay, the date of our move was set and the doomsday clock began moving, ticking down along with my hope that my parents would suddenly change their minds. I had considered finding a friend to live with, begging my parents to let me finish out my last two years of high school in the United States. It was a furious fight that only left with the realization I had no financial means to provide for myself and less confidence that ostracizing myself from my family would bring me the life I desired. Denial that had turned into anger then bargaining left me feeling depressed for the days as the calendar date of our move slowly moved nearer. With each box packed up and sent off, so did my hope that I would wake up in a hot sweat only to be relieved that my nightmare was over.

“How are you handling this?” I finally asked my brother one day, motioning to the emptying house around us. 

TJ was quiet a moment. For so long I had just let myself wallow in my own anger, only focusing on my emotions and the life I was going to leave, but not once did I begin to consider what my soon to be 8th grade brother was losing too. Barely becoming a teen and being told to move an ocean away couldn’t be any easier. 

My brother continued packing some of his winter clothes (which in southern California was not much) as I gathered items for the donation center. “Honestly, I was so mad at everyone. I hated Mom and Dad for not considering us. I hated Jiichan for not being healthier,” he confessed, “I was mad up until I realized that I could go somewhere new and create a whole new life.” I stopped and stared at my little brother, surprised by his response. He went on, “I mean I don’t even know what to do in Japan, but I could be cool...and I saw this YouTube video saying that Japanese kids think American kids are really cool and…” I had already stopped listening as I stared in disbelief at his acceptance of our situation. At first I was tempted to lash out, then I realized as he was rambling about YouTube that if my gutsy brother could get on board with this plan and even dare to dream a bit, maybe….just maybe…..I could too.


	2. Chapter 2

As we continued to pack and prepare for the move, all the logistical questions were slowly being answered. It was the beginning of summer when Jiichan’s health slowly started deteriorating. He had retired after leading his beloved volleyball team into a series of respectable victories, but shortly after retiring his health began trying to retire on him. Ever the determined man, he fought the doctors that told him to take a break but our family soon began to see his weakening state and reached out to my parents in the US. Since it was hard for TJ and I to jump into the middle of the school year especially in Japan, my parents would move us all out right after the following new year and then do an international schooling/tutoring stint until we would be able to start school with everyone in April. I would essentially start my sophomore year in the United States, but then start my junior year in Japan the following April. For my brother, he would do the same, but for the 8th grade. 

“I’ll miss out on so much,” I had initially whined. 

“I know, but Jiichan and the whole family need us now. We can’t ignore their needs,” my mom tried to reason with me.

Knowing she was right, I still carried on, “Why did you build this life for me just to rip it away from me?” I was going to retire from playing volleyball and take on my first job. I was going to become secretary of the community service org. I was already a student ambassador for international students. I was selected to be a student mentor to freshmen in my debate program. I was going to bust my ass taking AP classes for my dream universities I would apply to my senior year. I would eventually muster up the courage and confess to my crush, Brandon, then pay for our dates (assuming all went well and he actually did like me back) with my independent-woman job money. I mean I had PLANS. As humble as I tried to be on the outside, I had major goals that were going to cement my name as the overachiever, Ms. Amazing, do-it-all woman, I THOUGHT I was raised to be. 

My mom’s expression changed, softening even more. “I know,” she whispered, remembering all the plans I was speaking about, “you worked so hard the first two years, and I know they weren’t easy. I know you cried over less than perfect tests and stayed up doubly late to get things done. But that same sacrifice and dedication is what I am asking for now. Not for yourself, but for your family. This is a lot to ask of you and TJ. I know you two weren’t expecting this, but please...sacrifice for your family.”

I dropped my gaze. 

She was right. 

She was asking for something I knew I had in me...

And I gave it up.

Although, I felt empty.

\--time skip--

Going through the beginnings of my junior year and final year in California, I still stayed in my clubs, got a job, and sat in my AP classes. There were days I held tightly onto my friends, taking in the moments we laughed at lunch and cherishing the conversations we had. Then there were days I felt so distant, not wanting to create any more memories, knowing they would only increase the pain of our goodbyes. 

My parents noticed the dramatic twists in my behavior and one day my mom joined me in my room while I was studying after a particularly distant day. 

“Hey, don’t you have some exchange students in your class?” she piped up after watching me for a bit.

“Yeah….why…?” I answered lazily.

“I have heard you mention that a girl is from Japan. Maybe she could...you know…” she said slowly, “help you prepare for later?” My mom began speaking a little faster, teasing out her thoughts. “I mean you have been friends with Keiko since you were picked to be her student ambassador...since you speak some Japanese, right? She is going back to Japan soon right? Since her program is only here a semester in the US...yeah that would be perfect timing! Maybe she is going to be close to our new home in Miyagi!” Finishing her thought on a piece of hope, she turned to me excitedly.

Swiveling around in my chair I stared at her, unamused. “Yeah I guess I could ask her.” 

\--time skip--

The next day I walked into my AP US History class and stopped off at Keiko’s desk before heading to my own. 

“Keiko-san, how are you doing?” I greeted her politely. Ironic that she chose to sit through a semester of AP US History with us, I thought. 

“Oi! Sao-san I am doing well!” as if reading my thoughts, Keiko responded, “I am really liking US History, even though I really don’t know why half of this stuff is important to your country. Tea parties? Also why are there so many documents you have to learn? What is manifest destiny? Is that why so many Americans do that thing where they threaten to talk to the manager? Do they have more rights to do that?” 

Giggling at her honest questions about US history that all my classmates and I had been asking ourselves too, I respond, “honestly, you have questions I have yet to find an answer to, myself.” Secretly I was also impressed she retained even those concepts. I was struggling a bit.

“Hey, can I ask you some important stuff though?” 

“Ooo, yes of course! Is it gossip? Is it about you and that boy?”

“No! No!” I shook my head ferociously, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks, “It’s actually about school in Japan, and well....everything about life in Japan.” I blurted out. Keiko listened sympathetically as I told her everything, from the shock of the first news at the kitchen table to the emptying house, to my most recent conversation with my mom.

She smiled, taking my hand softly. “Sao-san, that is definitely a lot to process. I am sorry you are in so much distress right now.” Reflecting on her own experiences she continued, “You know, I was so lucky I got to choose to come here. It was all an adventure moving somewhere new, but I know you are not getting the same choice. I am so sorry about that. However, family. Ah yes...that’s a sacrifice I know, you know, you want to make. Maybe that part of being Japanese has not been lost even living in America.”

Her words hit me hard and instantly I began crying into her shoulder, feeling a fresh wave of sadness and now fear spill out and over my throat. She just consoled me quietly, telling the quieting class to just let me be.

\--time skip-- 

Keiko and I had been hanging out for quite some time before I was to move. She and I practiced Japanese daily, and she was giving me etiquette lessons on what to expect as I was to make my debut at a Japanese high school as a second year. I was surprised by the number of social rules and was having trouble keeping track of my verb conjugations sometimes. Keiko was a good teacher though, as she was both patient and very forgiving of my many mistakes. I had spent years in Japanese school and could read and write pass-ably and for once I appreciated the years of additional schooling despite my lackluster accent whilst speaking. Keiko told me my American accent was cute and was to “gather a lot of positive attention”, but I think it was just her way of nicely saying how obvious it was.

After going through some lessons in school etiquette for the day, I pooped out on the floor of my now barren bedroom. “Hey Keiko, I probably won’t have a bed frame in Japan huh?” 

“Mmmmm probably not. The beds are comfortable though! I don’t know why you need to be so high off the ground anyways” she smiled.

“Mmmm” I hummed, half listening, “hey Keiko, are people going to hate me?” 

“Sao-chan! Why would you ask that? I certainly don’t hate you!” 

“I am just scared....is all. I mean I am still an American. I may be Japanese by blood, but everything from the way I dress to the way I speak Japanese...it's all just American. What if I never make friends because I am just too different?” 

“Man, you must think we Japanese are very shallow,” Keiko responded half jokingly. She continued on, “As an actual Japanese person, I can vouch that you are so likable! I like you and really like being your friend. I get it. It’s scary moving to a new place. Believe me. I know it’s hard to immediately want to know the culture, how to act, and present yourself as normal, but think of it this way. When you met me, you didn’t expect me to be perfectly American. Remember when you told me I didn’t need to bow to every one of my teachers before class and clean the classroom at the end of the day? You can’t expect yourself to instantly be Japanese. Well...Japanese in culture...at first.” She added.

Listening to her, I let the wise words sink in. Man, Keiko has always been so empathetic. She’s like the world’s best therapist! That should definitely be her career in the future…

“Sao! I am feeling pretty tired and am going to head home!” 

Snapping back to reality, I thanked her and drove her home despite my slightly underage learners permit. Hmmmm I guess driving is another thing I am not going to be able to continue doing once I move, I thought sadly. Driving, and a whole lot of other things...


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the day of our move was upon us. We had just finished clearing out the last of the single use Christmas decor and remaining Oshogatsu celebratory decor to ring in the new year. TJ and I stared at the ‘sold’ sign in our beautiful green yard as my parents threw away paper plates from one of our last meals in the house. We would be flying out to Tokyo the next morning and staying with my mother’s family friend for a few weeks until our new house in Miyagi would be ready. In the meantime, other members of the extended family had been telling us that Jiichan had been steadily getting better and even had plans on helping out his precious boy’s volleyball team at Karasuno High School in the upcoming spring term, much to his doctor’s warnings.

“Hey, Sao, what’s the first thing you’re gonna do when we get to Tokyo?” TJ asked both excitedly and nervously.

“Mmmm probably sleep? The time change is going to suck major balls,” I replied. “In all honesty, I guess I am a little excited for the food and to explore, but I don’t think even after a few weeks Japan will feel like home.”

“I mean you do have Keiko to visit and talk to, too!” TJ tries to encourage me with.

It’s true; Keiko had already moved back to her hometown in Chiba. We had a pretty easy goodbye knowing that I would be able to visit her pretty easily once I made it to Tokyo. In many aspects, Keiko had become my lifeline in Japan. Remember to thank her with your life. Without Keiko-san’s friendship you would be going in more blind than you are now.

“Well I can’t wait to meet Inuoka when we stay at his house in Tokyo! He is supposed to be around our age and his mom says he is really excited to meet us! It is going to be like having a big brother for a few weeks!” TJ dreams excitedly.

How is he so cool with all of this? I wonder. I guess I have to give the little guy more credit. Despite still having a little bit of baby face and a voice higher than mine, TJ is the same height as me but with optimism far beyond me. I’m glad we are going together at least.

\--time skip--

As the wheels come down on the tarmac at Tokyo International, I shift in my seat ready to stretch my legs. After gathering our luggage, we take the first of several trains to the more residential side of Tokyo, up to a snug little house nestled off of the major roads. Still out of sorts and incredibly tired from the flight, the four of us put on our bravest faces as my dad knocks on the door of our new pseudo Tokyo home.

“Mrs. So! It’s so nice to see you,” my mom gushes, bowing before switching to a hug of her long time friend. 

“I cannot believe you are finally here in the flesh! It is so nice to hug you instead of waving through a video-chat” Mrs. So says, matching Mom’s enthusiasm. “Please come in! You must be so tired from your trip! How was the flight? How was the train ride out of the airport? Was it hard switching trains…” The questions dragged on as I slowly entered in after my parents only to step up to the chest of an enthusiastic boy some age between me and my brother. 

Looking up to see his face, he bends down eagerly, “HI! I am Inuoka! You must be, Sao! Can I help you with your bags? How is this your first time in Tokyo?”

After subtly pinching my hand to wake me up again I try to answer his questions, “Yeah, my name is Sao! Yes and yes. This is my brother, TJ.” I also add.

“Toshio,” my brother introduces himself.

I stare at him in disbelief? When did he decide he was going to go by his actual name?! He never would have wanted to go by his Japanese name in the States. I guess it makes sense though since he is fully embracing moving with so much optimism. Again. More respect for the not-so-immature-little guy. “That’s new,” I still mutter to him, not wanting TJ to think I didn’t notice his new persona. 

“Well that’s cool! I can show you two to your rooms! Sao and Toshio, you are going to be staying in my room for now while I take the couch. Sao you can take the bed and Toshio you can take the extra mat. That’s what my mom told me to tell you at least.” Inuoka explains as he takes us up the stairs. 

The room is simple and small, reminding me that I will have to share a room with my brother for a few weeks. Great. “So,” Inuoka begins, watching us now begin to unpack a few things, “what do you guys like to do for fun?”

Toshio (as he newly goes by) instantly begins babbling off his interests in YouTubers, Video Games, and his preferred sport, basketball. Inuoka listens intensely and then turns to me, “and you, Sao-senpai?” 

I turn in surprise. How old does this kid think I am? I answer his question with another question. “How old are you, Inuoka?”

“I am in my third year of middle school but I am going to start my first year at Nekoma High School soon!”

“Oh, I respond. That makes so much more sense now. “I am going into my second year...well I technically already started my junior year…” I ramble, noticing quickly I am losing him in the logistics. Whatever they don’t matter anyways! “Sorry, I am only a year older than you! No need to call me senpai! Sao is just fine.”

“Okay!” Inuoka cheerfully replies. “So what do you like to do?”

“ Uhhhh, well I guess I like to read, and hangout with friends, and stuff,” I start. Wow, real descriptive here! Aren’t you a fun and non-generic individual?! I think to myself.

“You play volleyball and basketball, too” Toshio pipes up.

“YOU DO?!” Inuoka is obviously too excited for this in my jet lagged state. “I play volleyball, too! I am on my middle school team, but next year I am SUPER excited to play for the boys’ Nekoma team. I hear that they are actually starting to get good and I am really picking up how to hit better since I have had my growth spurt!” Inuoka is on a roll at this point. “Wait a second, aren’t you the grandkids of Karasuno’s Coach Ukai?” 

“Oh yeah,” I reply, rubbing the back of my neck. “That’s Jiichan, although he is technically not the official coach of Karasuno any more.” 

“Oh, that's true! Either way that must mean you are SUPER GOOD with all of that specialized coaching!” 

“Not really!” I try to backpedal, “Jiichan has always lived in Japan while we lived in the States. He would give me pointers and taught me so much, but as for me being some sort of genius player? Well let’s just say I learned how a good player plays. I didn’t necessarily become one.” I sheepishly tried to explain. It was the truth though. As hard as the renown Coach Ukai was with his players, he made the sport fun for me, indulging more in strategy than instilling fear into the depths of my soul and breaking my spirit. I went on, “We would FaceTime and gush over videos of old matches together and he would tell me all about technique, training and such. Came in handy when I played, but I am not exactly fit to play most offensive positions,” acknowledging my 5’ 3” frame. I hoped Inuoka wouldn’t expect much out of me, but I have to admit, talking about Jiichan has reminded me of why we are here in the first place.

I do love Jiichan a lot. Despite the ocean between us and never really getting to see him in person, we have a unique relationship that most kids don’t have with their grandparents. Even if it does require moving to Japan, Jiichan really is worth it, I resolve in my heart.

Inuoka sitting on his, now my bed, and Toshio continue blabbing as we unpack but the sleepiness has finally caught up as I yawn and my eyelids start drooping. At some point, Mrs. So comes in and shoos Inuoka so Toshio and I can try to take a nap or just sleep. Looking at the late afternoon sun barely holding itself over the Tokyo houses, I might just make it through the whole night sleeping away.


	4. Chapter 4

“GOOD MORNING, ANE!! TIME TO SEE TOKYO!!” Toshio greets me, throwing open the shades of our now shared room.

I groan and get up, slowly having to collect my thoughts. Initially when Toshio literally screamed in my ear to wake up, I almost immediately yelled at him for being in my room in the first place, but the realization that we are waking up in Tokyo, in Inuoka’s house, in our now shared bedroom hits me before I can beat the crap out of Toshio. So instead I just sigh as I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I see the clock on the nightstand flashing 10:38 AM, and shuffle to the bathroom before I have to deal with any high energy so quickly after waking up. If it wasn’t clear, I am not a morning person. I may like the morning and sunrises are beautiful, but I would be lying through my teeth if I told anyone I actually awoke to see these beautiful things. 

After getting ready and selecting a comfortable sweatshirt and jeans ensemble, I go downstairs to see if I can find anything to eat. Everyone is already downstairs getting their day started. My mom and Inuoka’s mom are hustling in the living room, my dad peeling veggies for what could only be lunch? At this point? Toshio and Inuoka and sitting at the table looking at a map as I pull up a seat and grab a piece of toast my dad pushes towards me. “So I was thinking today we could go check out some arcades and take the train to the shopping malls! Since it's January it might be too cold to walk everywhere, but we can just go until you get tired!” Inuoka says to a very excited Toshio. 

“Aiya, Inuoka! You shouldn’t force them to walk all around Tokyo in this weather! They just got here!” Mrs. So scolds.

“No, it’s alright! The cold air is good for their lungs, not to mention they could use the tour of the city,” my dad gently encourages. “We are just so grateful that Inuoka would use his Christmas vacation to partially show Sao and TJ around!” 

“Dad, it's Toshio now!” my brother reminds him. He only smiles and laughs at my brother’s newfound pride in his Japanese name.

Munching on the toast I guess it would be better to go out than just loiter around this house and try to make small talk with my parents and Inuoka’s mother. “I am open to whatever you boys want to do. I just want to make sure I get my rail pass before I forget.” 

“You just got here, why so eager to leave the city?” my mom shakes her head.

“It’s to see Keiko before she starts school again!” I explain. Remember, she is my lifeline to my memories in California, I think.

“Oh! That’s so wonderful you are trying to see her. Good for you, Sao,” my mom responds as I just nod, turning my attention back to the day planning boys.

“Ready to go?” I ask them.

“Let’s do it!” Toshio and Inuoka sing out as they scramble to get their coats and bags.

The weather in January in Tokyo is cold and biting as we slip out of the house and head to the trains. Wrapping my wool scarf another time around my neck, I watch my breath in the cold and bury my hands deep into my coat. Heading out we purchase our rail passes and travel a few stops to Shibuya Station. Although it’s cold out, there are still a lot of people milling about going to shops, doing Christmas returns, and taking in the sites. As we walked to an arcade that the boys planned to visit, all I could do is take in all the lights, people, and city noises. There are a decent amount of tourists traveling together, almost reminding me of home. I smell the fried foods drifting from nearby restaurants, secretly wishing I didn’t eat before we left. The boys finally reach the arcade and Inuoka instantly starts chattering about what to do and how to play all these games. It was fun, surprisingly! Laughing and playing all these light up games, Toshio screaming at almost winning, I find myself genuinely smiling and laughing for the first time in a while. 

As we walk from another station a few hours later, I start asking Inuoka questions about school, his friends, and volleyball as Toshio whines why it’s so cold. Unfortunately, the youngest boy isn’t aware just how underprepared our family is for actual changes in temperature. 

“So what position do you play?” I ask the taller boy.

“Middle blocker for now! I am hoping to be an ace one day, though. I have to continue improving on my hitting skills if I want any chance at that title. Apparently at Nekoma, there are already some excellent hitters and a very good setter that can continue to teach me! Actually,” Inuoka said, taking notice of the street we were walking on, “the school is not too far if you want to go visit! I have been following Nekoma’s schedule for some time. Ever since the spring tournament, there has not been a whole lot to prepare for at the middle school level.”

Surprised at the idea of taking a detour, I think about the offer. Actually it might be pretty cool to actually visit a Japanese high school. If I am going to be starting there soon, might as well see what it is like? I figure. “Sure let’s do it!” I have to admit, Inuoka has been a pretty good tour guide so far.

Backtracking to the station, we get on another quick train ride to a more residential area. Soon we are at the school and boy, is it huge. Inuoka explains that there will be no one here since the students are still on vacation like him, but sometimes clubs still use the facilities depending on the rigor of their schedule. Leading us to the gym, I am surprised Inuoka knows the campus so well. “How do you know the campus so well?” I ask my question out loud.

“Oh, some of my older friends go here so I have visited their practices and see their games. You’ll see. They are pretty good,” his eyes flash a moment of pride.  
Getting to the gym, it seems extra quiet with no squeaking of shoes or voices. In dismay, Inouka tries the doors and curses under his breath. “Damn. I guess they aren’t actually practicing today. Sorry to take us all the way out here..” 

Toshio and I console a bummed Inuoka and start heading out when a voice calls out, “EY, are you looking for someone?” Startled we all look up and see another bundled up person stopped in front of us. 

“Oh it’s nothing. We were just going to go see the Nekoma volleyball club. That’s all,” Inuoka explains. 

Initially I thought the person in front of us was wearing a hat but as they walk closer I realize it’s not a hat but just some crazy looking bed head attached to an equally crazy-smirking student. “Yeah, there’s no practice today,” he says, relaying news we already figured out, “after all it’s break for this week, but practices will start up soon. Are you here to check out our amazing lineup or spy for another school?” He says half jokingly.

“No, nothing like that! We just had heard that the team was pretty good and wanted to see for ourselves. Inuoka, here, plays volleyball and just wanted to see how great you all are. No spying here,” I quickly respond, raising my hands in surrender.

“Hmmm. Sure, okay! Come back in two weeks once the semester starts and you’ll see the awesomeness that is Nekoma’s Volleyball Club!” the stranger says confidently clutching his gloved fist together. “We practice after school for two hours Monday through Friday.”

“Thanks!” Inuoka calls out as we begin walking back to the exit, leaving the snarky bed head behind. 

After leaving the school Inuoka tells us that we have to go back and check them out once they start up practice, even though at that time, I realize I might already be dying from my own new classes at that international school. 

\--time skip--

The last two weeks felt like a vacation, getting up to travel around the city and visiting Tokyo’s hidden gems. I know my way around the stations at this point and even got to see Keiko when she visited me from Chiba.

\--back track to somewhere in the two weeks--

“SAO-CHAN!” She greeted me from the train platform after getting off, “I missed you so much! I can’t believe you finally are here in Japan! How was your Christmas? What was it like leaving your other friends at home? How’s Tokyo? Are you adjusting alright? Wow, you look great! Your Japanese already sounds so much more natural!...” 

The questions just kept coming and coming as I just grinned ear to ear now that my beloved friend and I were finally reunited. Keiko had become like a sister to me, well more like a savior if I really thought about it. 

“UGH SO GREAT KEIKO-CHAN,” I began, tripping over my answers trying to get them out as fast as I could. Oh how I have missed seeing a familiar face! Seeing her reminds me of Mr. Musso’s musty AP US History classroom with the US flag in the corner and the peeling generic spray-tan brown lockers back at my California high school. 

Keiko had spent four days with us which definitely pushed the So’s house capacity to its limit, but made every night lively and full of conversation. Each night, Keiko and I would lie in Inuoka’s bed and just talk about her life back in Chiba and how it had changed since living with her host family back in California. The last night of her stay, lying in bed after one too many servings of mapo tofu, Keiko asked me if I thought I would join any clubs at my new school.

“Maybe join something that you were really involved with at your old high school! It could help you transition and just give you a sense of groundedness going somewhere so new,” she encouraged. The thought of going to school really scared the crap out of me as it cemented the fact I was not on vacation, this was my life now. 

Turning to her, I smiled and thanked her for the advice. “You know? Maybe you are right, Keiko-chan. I could find a debate club or service club...or even play volleyball I guess!” 

“Yeah! Any of those sound great. Joining clubs definitely give you a friend group right off the bat. It could make you super popular! Or help you get to know some cute boys way better than Brandon.”

“What?! I haven’t even thought about him in a while. Keiko, I just want to not make a fool out of myself on the first day! Even one friend would make my existence a success at school!”

She laughed and nodded in agreement as we both started to drift to sleep, lulled by dreams about what the new term would bring for the both of us at our respective schools.


	5. Chapter 5

Well now that everyone has begun the final term of the year, Toshio and I have our first day of international school to round out our school year for the 8th and 10th grade, respectively. Since it was international school, most of the day would be taught in English and we would be placed in a supplemental immersion class to help us further adapt to our permanent schools that we would start the following term. The whole reason we were in Tokyo was because my parents thought it was the least they could do after shipping our family out to live in a foreign country was to find a reputable immersion program to bridge the brutal differences between the American and Japanese educational systems. Now that it was my first day of school, I appreciated the careful planning. Toshio and I prepped our new uniforms the night before and quickly got ready the following morning, ready for the day’s events to unfold. I honestly felt like a nervous wreck, but I felt confident at least that I could talk to everyone in English. Despite the overwhelming optimism, I could still sense Toshio, too, was nervous. 

Adjusting his collar, Toshio finally spoke as we were about to leave, “I threw up a little in my mouth this morning, and might have to again when we get there. Sorry in advance.”

I recoil a bit with disgust but honestly, same. He goes on to quietly add, “Please don’t leave me, ane. I’m scared and I don’t want to spend the whole day alone.”

I look at my brother’s eyes and see the glossiness of tears. I remember that as confident and annoying as he can be, there is a small softness to him when he needs his ‘ane’. Smiling gently I hug him. “I know, Toshi-kun. I won’t leave you today. I’m here for you now and always. Don’t ever believe the lie that you are alone. We are gonna do great!” I finish that last sentence strong, lifting my own spirits knowing I have to show confidence enough for two, today. 

“Thanks, ane,” he smiles. “And don’t ever call me Toshi-kun again. Sounds so gross.” I laugh as we say goodbye to our parents and head off to school. Inuoka joins us just as we leave the gate, slightly late and slightly out of breath as he has to rush to make it to his school on time. We depart as the road diverges, Inuoka screams out encouragements and reminders to not “be weird foreigners” until he is out of sight. 

With that, Toshio and I make the 15 minute walk to the school and head into the head building to find our classes. The morning goes by pretty quickly. After staying with Toshio until the bell, I headed to my class, making sure to change my shoes before entering the classrooms and finding a seat kinda close to the back but not too close to the back (so that I look like I am an unapproachable delinquent as Keiko would suggest). Other students are milling about the classroom, all speaking a mix of Japanese, English, and even some other languages I can’t really make out. Russian? Korean? Kinda sounds like Spanish? I think as I try to look busy as I sort out my notebooks and pencils on my desk, until someone stops next to my desk. In English she says, “Ummmm, sorry are you sitting here? Don’t mean make you move but this is technically my seat.” 

Quickly I grab everything in horror, “OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY. I DIDN’T KNOW,” I blurt out, trying to avert the eyes of the zero people actually watching this scenario go down (spotlight effect if you know what I mean). 

“No really it’s not a big deal! I am so sorry to sound rude, I just didn’t know if you knew or whatever!” the person tries to calm me down as I push my bag back onto my shoulder. The voice belongs to a girl with tight curly brown hair and glasses that frame her face in that I-could-be-a-hipster-but-the-kind-that-is-gonna-question-where-your-coffee-beans-come-from sort of way. She smiles, “you must be the new student! I’m Marrin.” She holds her hand out to shake and I take it, smiling at her very American greeting. 

“My gosh, sorry about that, again. I’m Sao! But for English speakers it’s fine if you just pronounce it like the female cow, ‘sow’.” 

Laughing at my explanation Marrin responds, “No it’s fine! I am learning Japanese so learning the correct way to pronounce your name is important. Plus, that’s just the right thing to do anyways!” 

Grinning, I thank her and she tells me I should probably just wait for the teacher so they can meet me and assign me a proper seat. About the second after she says that, the teacher strolls in and I approach her.

“Hello, I’m Sao. I’m new and your new student?” The last part comes out more like a question because I am so nervous, but the teacher just smiles, delighted.

“Oh yes! Hi, Sao. I’m Mrs. Irigashi and I’ll be your homeroom and later your Japanese modern history teacher!” she explains. She quickly reassures me that it will be a good first day despite it being the last term of the school year and introduces me to the class. “Alright everyone! Our new student, Sao, is finally here! She just moved from the US this month so go easy on her and make her feel welcomed.” I sort of cringe in my head at the ‘go easy on her’ part thinking that it’s true how my classmates really could make my life a living piece of hell if they chose to do so. I was at the mercy of the system. “Sao, you can go ahead and take the open seat next to Christina in the back,” Mrs. Irigashi finishes, snapping me out of my mental spiral and back to reality. 

As calmly as I can, I move and sit down next to the girl, Christina, who was raising her hand to let me know where to go. “Christina,” she greets me with a slight accent in her voice. “You are from America? I am originally from Mexico but we moved for my mom’s job as an ambassador. I am glad I can speak English to you. My last table partner mainly spoke Japanese so it was hard to ask him for help.” 

“No way, an ambassador? That’s so sick! Yeah, I grew up in California but we moved back so my mom could take care of my grandpa. He is alright but it has been a hard adjustment. I actually was learning Spanish back at home since we were living in California even though I am not that great at it.” 

“No way, how great! You can practice with me!” Christina switches to Spanish, glad that she could speak her native tongue even for a moment. “We are going to be great friends.” And with that, Mrs. Irigashi started the day’s lesson and I felt a sense of excitement at having made a friend within the first hour of school.

By lunch I felt more comfortable than I had in a looong time. My tongue felt free as I could freely speak in English to my classmates and write in my preferred language in my notebook. Everyone was so welcoming and kind despite me coming in in the last possible term of the year. When the bell finally rang, Christina and Marrin from before, asked me to sit and have lunch with them, but I told them I had to check on Toshio first. “Sorry I appreciate the offer so much, but I want to make sure my little brother is alright since it’s his first day, too.”

“No worries, girl!” Marrin said, “Go do your thing and join us if you have time. Christina and I are super chill.” Christina laughed and nodded in agreement with Marrin.

“Thanks so much! You two have been so kind....I can’t tell you how much this all means to me!” I say before running down to the middle school classes. 

Dodging young faces, I search until I make it to the class I dropped Toshio off at this morning. I see him huddled around with some boys towards the windows. “Toshio! What’s up?” I say as all the boys turn. Immediately blushing all the boys stare at Toshio and begin snickering seeing that a gggirl has come to see him. 

“Oh hey, Sao,” he greets me in English. “I’m actually doing pretty well here so far!” He leans in closer so the other boys don’t hear, “uhhh, if you are good you can actually go. I’m trying to make friends.” 

I am both so proud of my brother and insulted that he totally just snubbed me, but I just smile and tell him to meet me after school so we can head home together. He absent-mindedly agrees and goes back to hanging with his new friends. All I can do is smile as I head back to Marrin and Christina who also are now sitting with their friend Lucy in the 10th grade classroom. 

“So, Sao, how’s your first day going so far?” Lucy asks, twisting her black hair into a messy bun before diving into a bag of chips. 

“Not bad at all! I told Marrin and Christina that I feel so welcomed by everyone and am just so grateful I am speaking English in Japan!” I say, laughing with the other girls at the last part. 

“Dude, that’s so sick you are from America too! I am sure you and Marrin have much to talk about.”

“Yeah tell us about yourself!” Marrin pipes up between bites of sandwich. 

Laughing as I start, I tell them about growing up in California, how we ended up moving to Japan, talking about Tokyo and Inuoka and Keiko. They ask me more about my family, hobbies, and interests, and I in return ask them about theirs. I learn that Marrin is also from the US, but she grew up in the suburbs around Boston with her parents moving to Japan to start a branch for the company her parents work at. Initially, she knew nothing about Japan and was learning Japanese although her skills were pretty limited still, however, it was not too bad since her parents were still going to continue sending her to international school the next year. I had already heard about how Christina ended up at this school in Tokyo, but she told us more about Mexico City, all the food she missed and how when she told a waiter in a restaurant she wished they had tacos one day, he brought her a plate of octopus. “My mom was mortified because neither of us knew what to even say. We had to use google translate to apologize and correct the order. It was so bad! That happened like the first month we were here!” Christina told us, still laughing along with us at the memory. Lucy on the other hand was born in Singapore, moved to Hong Kong and then Japan all for her parents’ export business and had been speaking the languages of all three countries, plus English since she could talk. Lucy had been going from international school to international school the entire time since the style of teaching between the countries was more consistent than simply enrolling her in school after school. Moving around a lot, Lucy said she had learned to make friends quickly and gave a logical lecture on why guys weren’t worth having crushes on if you knew you were going to move the next year. 

“Ahh yes but the heart wants, what it wants, does it not?” Marrin cooed as we all laughed aloud again. 

When the lunch bell rang, ordering us all back to class it already felt like these three girls were my sisters. As an additional bonus, they were all also going to be in the immersion class at the end of the day since they, too, were moving schools next year. Walking into my final class of the day, I took up a seat at the same circle table as Christina, Marrin, and Lucy. Mr. Higa introduced himself to us, reminding us that this class was not graded, but would be used to indicate our placement for next year. “I understand that most of you are moving out of an international school and into a traditional Japanese school next year. That’s a difficult task so this term, we are going to be focusing on how to best set up your success as a student, but also as a person adjusting to life in Japan!” Mr. Higa explained.

“He sounds like a life-success coach,” Lucy giggled but only loud enough for the rest of us to hear. 

“I know this might seem dumb to you, but its okay to be nervous! Moving to a new place is brave and admirable. You are all going to do amazing things next year, I just want to make sure you are as confident as I am in your abilities!”

That comment made me frown just a bit. Although he was right, I literally just met these girls and he was speaking about goodbyes all over again. Damn. I really gotta move again, this time to another school where things are only going to be harder. No. Just focus on today. Worry about that when the time comes! For now you have an entire term before you need to worry about those things, I convince myself. 

Pretty soon, the class is wrapped up and I am saying goodbye to the girls as we head out for the day. Catching up with Toshio, we can’t stop talking about how great our respective days went and are even more excited to share the same stories with Inuoka and later our parents when they get back that evening. 

After a conversation filled evening and a content spirit, I lie in bed thinking about how great the next day is going to be, and the day after that...and the day after that… and...my body falls asleep taking my brain with it.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up the next morning, immediately in good spirits (which never happens), Inuoka is there to ask me if I am still interested in going to visit Nekoma’s volleyball club practice that day. Almost forgetting about that entirely, I agree, excited to go to school and have plans after. Wow look at me. This cool new kid adapting to Japanese life, I stroke my ego as I prepare for the day. 

Toshio and I say goodbye to Inuoka as we take the diverging streets to school and I spend my time in class learning and joking with Christina in the first few classes of the day until we join up with Lucy and Marrin for lunch. 

“Marrin-Karen,” Lucy sings as we go outside for lunch. “Do you ever think you’ll become like those old white ladies that yell at you for absolutely nothing all over YouTube?” Lucy asks munching on a salad she bought at the store before school.

“What? Karen’s suck! Why would you even ask me that?” Marrin retorts. 

Christina asks about what a ‘Karen’ is as Lucy and I try to explain, adding in incorrect details that only apply to Marrin. 

“SHUT UP YOU LIARS” Marrin laughs trying to defend herself. 

We all continue laughing through lunch until the final bell rings after Mr. Higa’s class. “Later everyone! Remember we are going to talk about student involvement tomorrow so make a list of your hobbies and interests!” Mr. Higa adds as we are packing up. 

“Gee, this class really is like life coaching,” I whisper to the girls. We all laugh and say our goodbyes before heading out of school. Toshio and I quickly make our way to our meet up with Inuoka and we head on over to Nekoma High School, battling our way onto a particularly busy train. 

“Yo, so I promise that today there actually IS practice,” Inuoka explains as we struggle to stand and respect the other riders with the negative 2 inches between each person. “I have been texting my friend, Kenma who is a first year and the setter so this all won’t be for nothing.” Toshio and I look up with relief that this awkward ride won’t be for nothing.

After battling our way off the train, we soon end up at the front gate of Nekoma High School and begin walking towards the gym. Noticing everyone eyeing our differing uniforms, I slouch a little trying to hide from all the confused gazes. “Maybe we should have changed clothes first,” I mutter to no one in particular. 

Getting to the gym, Inuoka is pumped and excited. We take a seat on some open bleachers as the volleyball team finishes warming up. A black and blonde haired boy with a vacant expression on his face nods in Inuoka’s direction as we watch. Must be Kenma, I figure. “Yeah that dude over there with the sad face is Kenma. We used to go to the same middle school. He is a year older than me. Oh, yeah that means he is your year, Sao!” Inuoka says as if reading my mind.

“Cool!” I respond. Watching the practice begin I recognize the old man sitting on a folding chair next to the court. He must be Coach Nekomata, my grandfather’s rival and friend. Jiichan used to watch old videos of their matches with me over our video calls, and taught me some of their drills and why they were such efficient teaching tools. Seeing them in action, I definitely can recognize how they are helpful. 

“Wow they hit the ball so hard!” Toshio exclaims watching a bunch of the players line up with Kenma setting to the outside, wing spiker position. 

“Yeah they are all such strong hitters! I really can’t wait to learn from them!” Inuoka agrees, getting more excited with each strong hit that slams down onto the unmanned end of the court.

“Truly they have a strong technique, but a true hitter’s skill is revealed when they are up against a triple block,” I say, not even thinking.

Inuoka turns to me slightly surprised by my assessment, “Right, I forgot you played for a bit, not gonna lie” he says sheepishly. “I was just so happy you guys agreed to come. Might be kind of creepy if I was just here by myself.” 

Laughing at the gleeful middle blocker, I add, “Wow just using us to feed your addiction to the sport, huh?” 

Before Inuoka has time to respond there is a whistle signaling a water break as the black- blonde sad boy comes over to us. “Oh, hey Inouka. I am glad that you made it,” Kenma says calmly, not looking at Toshio or me as he speaks.

“Yeah! Thanks for letting us come and see your practice, Kenma! You are going to be setting for me too next in a few months. Just you wait and see I am going to carry this team to victory!” Inuoka poses for emphasis. “These are my friends, Toshio and Sao.” He adds, almost forgetting us.

“Oh, hi” Kenma says, barely glancing at our eyes.

“Hi-” I start.

“OI, KENMA, WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS? WAIT...HAVEN’T I SEEN YOU BEFORE?” A tall boy with a familiar looking bed head comes up to our group staring at us with a confident smirk. 

“Kuroo, you don’t need to scream. Also this is Inuoka from my old middle school and his friends, Toshio and Sao,” Kenma refers to each one of us.

“Yeah I remember you guys from a few weeks ago trying to get into our gym!” Kuroo exclaims, the memory making its way back, “So you guys know, Kenma. That’s cool! He is the brain of our team here.”

“You don’t need to brag about me. I just met two of them” Kenma lightly scolds.

“Oi, I am just saying if they came to see our team then we should tell them what we are about!” Kuroo defends.

“Well it’s really nice to meet both of you,” I try to intervene, “Thank you for letting us come and observe. It’s been a while since I have been in a gym.”

“Oh so you play?” Kuroo challenges, smirking at me with a grin.

“I used to but not recently,” I smile, sort of trying to size myself up to this boy in a gym full of dudes. “It’s cool being able to see the sport again.” The whistle blows again and my conversation with Kuroo gets cut short. He grabs Kenma by the head and steers him back to the court as the three of us retake our seats. 

Inuoka spends the practice adding excited commentary to everyone’s moves from serving to hitting. Since Toshio doesn’t play volleyball, he listens intently to Inuoka’s explanation of each position as I add pieces of information behind the drills they are learning. By the end Toshio is buzzing from information and a long day at school. Watching them take down the nets and begin cleaning up, I glance over to see Coach Nekomata looking at me, then nods me over. Getting up and walking over to the coach, I introduce myself saying, “Hello, sir, thank you so much for letting my friend and my brother watch your team’s practice. I can see why they believe your team to be one of the top ones in the prefecture.” 

He lets out a hearty laugh, “Thank you, young lady. I know my players would appreciate the praise. You are not from this school though? Your uniform is not one I have seen before.” 

“Oh,” I try to explain, “I actually just started at the international school. My friend over there is coming to Nekoma and asked us to watch. We just moved here from the US and since I played volleyball over there, he thought I would enjoy coming to see a Japanese team practice.” 

“Ahh I see! Very nice. Just moved to Japan, ey? Must be very hard. ‘Sports are the same though, so wherever you are, they hold the same form.’ That’s something an old friend of mine would always say.”

Recognizing that last sentence, I segway into another point I had eventually wanted to bring up, “That’s what Coach Ukai from Karasuno in Miyagi would say, right?”

Surprised Coach Nekomata looks at me in disbelief. “That’s right! Say, are you related to the old man? Now that you mention it, I see it in that young boy’s face. He looks like him,” nodding over to my brother talking now to Kenma and Inuoka. 

I smile, “Yeah! Coach Ukai is our grandfather,” I explain. I then go on about why we moved and tell him about all the old Nekoma videos Jiichan and I would watch together. “Jiichan’s commentary was always very thorough! He would even break down drills that you and him talked about,” I reminisce.

“So you must be very well attuned to the mechanics and strategy of the sport?” Coach Nekomata challenges. 

“Oh, well, I mean it is very interesting when you break it down,” I sheepishly try to avert the question out of fear of sounding a bit too confident in my abilities. 

“Kuroo, come here!” Coach Nekomata calls, ignoring my rambling. “Kuroo, Sao-san here has some pointers to give your team based on her assessment of practice today. Her grandfather is the famed Coach Ukai, so I trust her observations. Sao, Kuroo is my captain so he is the one who needs to hear how his team can be improving.”

In disbelief, I stare up into the eyes of Kuroo who intensely looks back at me slightly surprised by the recent turn of events. He nods at his coach and the both turn to me for my impromptu assessment of the practice. “Well....you see…” I start poorly. Don’t do that, Sao. You watched their practice, so you know what they need to do better! Just chill. Also, if Jiichan heard you speaking so insecurely surely it would be dishonoring to all his training and time spent teaching you the mechanics of a great team. Taking a breath I start over, “Well your team is already pretty solid. Your libero is incredibly capable and your setter is very consistent. Seems like you have enough hitters who can clear the net and they have a strong cross court and line shot. Your blocks are excellent and I saw your team shut out several hits during the scrimmage.” I say in my most objective tone.

“Spoken like Ukai himself!” Coach Nekomata says proudly. “However, based on your observations, Sao, what would you recommend Nekoma needs to improve on?” he asks, turning the attention back to me.

I take a moment to think. What is the top thing they need to work on? Strong offensive game, great libero...OH. “You could all improve on your receives. Having a great libero is a great line of defense, but he is only one man on the court. All players regardless of position should be able to receive and get the ball up for an offensive attack. Everyone is accountable for not letting the ball touch the ground.” 

That last part slightly shocks Kuroo as if he hadn’t thought of receives that way before. Coach Nekomata laughs. “Perfect assessment. Sao, please do come by whenever you want. We could use an extra set of eyes on these boys. And tell Ukai to stop getting sick.” He walks away chuckling to himself.

Kuroo is still quiet for a moment after his Coach leaves. “I am so sorry for sounding so rude. I didn’t mean to come here just to judge your team and make you feel bad. I can also tell your team respects you a lot and that you all have such a great rapport. You can’t teach that!” I try to deescalate what has just happened but Kuroo’s expression turns back into a smirk.

“Nah that's okay,” he starts, “I never thought our weak point would be receiving. Yaku is just so capable as libeo that I figured we were solid. You are totally right, though. It’s not about building the strongest or the fastest offense, it’s about never letting the ball come down on our side.” He faces me head on. “Thanks for the advice.” 

He looks mildly impressed as I smile and then nod. Whew. He actually took that pretty well! Most guys I know would be all sour that an outsider, especially a girl, told them how to run their team. This dude is just grateful. That’s pretty progressive! I smile a little wider as I look into the captain’s eyes, now confident in myself. I walk back to Inuoka and Toshio as Kuroo calls out, “Are you coming back to give more advice?”

“Maybe?” I tease, leaving him confused as to what to say next. Hah! I think. Little fun messing with this guy...bed head isn’t so bad either.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I make sure to add ‘volleyball’ down on my list of hobbies as Christina slides into the seat next to me in class. At lunch I tell the girls of yesterday’s interaction at Nekoma, and Lucy has to do everything she can before she breaks into little girl giggles.

“HOLY CRAP YOU TOTALLY TOLD HIM HOW IT'S DONE!” she screams, obviously into my story.

“I mean I didn’t mean to tell him off, but when that coach challenged me, I knew I could take it on, so I did,” I try to casually play it off, but still relishing in the memory of blowing Nekoma away with my superior intellectual analysis of their game. 

“Wow, I am impressed you knew so much about the sport,” Christina adds. “Volleyball seems too difficult. Fighting gravity the whole time with a ball? Whew. That’s exhausting. That’s why I am a swimmer. Buoyancy.”

“Yeah why can’t you use your hands to catch the ball all the time? Seemed easier than bursting all the capillaries in my forearms back in PE,” Marrin reflects on her days back in American physical education class.

Giggling at their responses, I sigh, “I gotta be honest with you all, the best part was when Kuroo just accepted that it was something their team could improve on. 10 bucks that any other guy would have just been all bitter than I had the audacity to try and improve his game.”

“10 bucks?” Lucy asks

“Nevermind, it’s just an expression,” I mutter remembering to limit my use of English idioms.

“Well sounds like you are kinda interested in him,” Marrin interjects, giving me a knowing side eye.

“I never said that!”

“You didn’t have to, you are giving him a little too much praise just now and even while you were telling your story for it to not mean anything!”

“No, no, no,” I shake my head. Christina gave me a knowing look as I felt my cheeks heat up and my head start to pulsate just a bit. “It’s like what Lucy says. Crushes when you are about to move are just a dumb thing to do,” I say, admitably a little sadly.

“Aww plenty more fish in the sea, right?!” Marrin adds.

“What?” Christina asks.

“Nevermind,” Marrin also mutters.

Saved by the bell, we head to class and the four of us sit in our immersion class with Mr. Higa. I have to admit, it’s my favorite class not only because we don’t get a grade, but it’s full of fun and reflective activities. Maybe life coaching isn’t so stupid after all.

“ALRIGHTY! Let’s pull out your lists and grab some computers today!” Mr. Higa instructs. We all follow and Mr. Higa goes on to instruct everyone to look up the different clubs available on our future schools’ websites. He argued that when moving somewhere new, knowing what enjoyable opportunities await us, gives us a chance to dream big and realize that not everything is a loss when going through a move. Only half listening to the motivational speech of my teacher, I take a look at the schools in Miyagi as I begin to figure out which school might be best suited for my next year.

\--time skip--

“Of course you are going to Karasuno High School!” Jiichan screams into his phone from his hospital bed in Miyagi. “And Toshio is going to Kitagawa Daiichi!” 

The past month and a half flew by as our family continued adjusting to Japan with Toshio and I loving school in Tokyo and my parents taking care of plans for our future residence up in Miyagi. Today the family is finally taking some time to set up our future home. Although the idea of moving here is bittersweet with so many of my new friends in Tokyo, knowing we all weren’t going to see each other anyways next year made the idea of moving again a bit easier. Also, in our new home I could again have my own room and quit sharing with the growing and snoring Toshio who seemed to expand every week, occupying more floor space with his growing body. Leaving Tokyo also meant Inuoka would get his room back which I could tell was something he looked forward to, despite his insistent claims it was fine sleeping out on the couch downstairs. In the last two weeks, Jiichan’s health caused him to collapse again, resulting in a health scare that provided a fresh reminder of why were to move out to Miyagi. Luckily the old man has been recovering well, as evident through his ability to still yell at his own children.

Jiichan continues on his rant exclaiming, “Of course you want them going to a good school and those schools are the best!”

“Otousan,” my mom begins trying her best to stand her ground against her stubborn father, “I won’t just send Sao to Karasuno High School because you coached there. She has a lot more to worry about than just volleyball. Toshio doesn’t even play volleyball so why should he go there when Shiratorizawa Middle School is all around a better school for him anyways?”

She and her father start bickering as my dad muffles a laugh and the rest of us try to remain pleasant. After the call, Toshio says, “I am committed to Shiratorizawa! Sorry Jiichan!” pumping a fist in the air for emphasis that his decision was final.

“Sao-chan, are you sure your heart is set on Shiratorizawa?” my father asks, reminding me of my options for next year. 

Surely, Shiratorizawa High School is the best place for me! They have a really rigorous academic level that is highly respected. Even Mr. Higa admitted that being in class 5 at that school would be quite respectable. My college applications would definitely like to see that. Also I would be relatively close to Toshio. Hmm, I remember looking up some stuff about Aoba Johsai, but honestly they weren’t a stand out...and their uniforms are kinda ugly. As much as I am trying not to focus on fashion, teal really is just not a good uniform color, and I don’t want to wear that every single freaking day, I confess to myself. The rest of the schools are just too far anyways. Honestly, Karasuno doesn’t sound so bad, though. Jiichan obviously sees something special in it, and I can get behind that. But it doesn’t stand out as well academically on the website, I recall back to Mr. Higa’s lesson earlier in the term. 

Mom’s voice snaps me back to reality, “Why move all the way out here if you aren’t even going to send the kids somewhere they want to grow?! They already decided and WE already decided. It's Shiratorizawa for both. Toshio at the middle school and Sao at the high school.”

“Bleh,” the old man responds. “Sao-chan,” he directs to me, asking my mom to get out of the frame, “You gotta see. Karasuno has guts. It will make you a fighter.”

Trying my best to be polite, “Thank you for your input, Jiichan, but I want to go somewhere where I’ll be pushed academically. I want to prove I’m smart even in Japan.”

“Bleh,” Jiichan responds, “Having intelligence doesn’t create anything unless you have heart and passion.” And with that he goes back to bickering with my mom. 

After returning the phone back to her, I think a little bit about what he said. What the hell? I have passion..and heart! Heart to move all the way out here! And a passion to...be smart...to be with my family? I falter. Whatever, ‘passion’ is such a broad term anyways. I can find that at Shiratorizawa. It’s not like I am supposed to know what I am about right now anyways. I have to discover that, and I can do that anywhere. There are like a million clubs and I’ll be fine.

My cousin, Ukai, enters into the living room with more items my mom sent him to unpack. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I ask, “Hey, Ukai, did you like going to Karasuno? Was it a good experience for you?” 

“Huh? Yeah it was. A lot of fond memories, especially in that gym,” he responds, his face softening at the mention of his old high school. 

“Well I mean, what about the classes and stuff? Were they challenging academically?” 

“Does it look like that stuff mattered at all to me? I was in Class 2 every year,” his face hardening back as I held in a laugh. 

Oh yeah. Ukai wasn’t known for being the smartest tool in our family shed, I thought. Mr. Higa sat down with each of us that week and began telling us about how to prepare for which class we would be placed in. Lucy and I were to be in class 5 of pretty much whatever school we were to go to, and Christina and Marrin were to be in either class 4 or 5 depending on the school they ended up going to. It was important to me to maintain a high academic achievement as it felt like my ticket to getting to go back to the States for college if I so desired, or at least having good options for attending a university in Japan. I had to admit, Japan was growing on me a bit so I didn’t want to rule it out.

“Well even if you change your mind, you need to at least need to tell me by the end of the week otherwise you won’t be enrolled at any school come April,” my mom says to me, getting back to her unpacking. 

“No I know, mom!” I say before we change the subject. “I am going to Shiratorizawa. I want to.”

“Alright, it’s your choice,” is her only response, but I am too excited to notice. 

Hell yeah, I tell myself. Final leg of this journey across the Pacific Ocean ends at Shiratorizawa High School!


	8. Chapter 8

“Alright we only have four more days of school left this year!” Mr. Higa reminds us. As a class we collectively groan as we are reminded that at the end of the week we will all be going our separate ways across Japan for various reasons. Our class had gotten increasingly closer as the term progressed. There was such a diverse mix in this class, of people and personalities that I was really going to miss. Some of the boys that sat behind us would always find a way to make Mr. Higa fall into a deep motivational speech resulting in less busy work for us to do, and some of the other boys and girls at the other tables began sitting with us at lunch and we. On more than one occasion Mr. Higa had told us we were one of his most favorite groups of students to pass through his immersion class.

“No don’t remind us of the finite time we have left,” Marrin dramatically exclaimed, placing her palm over her face.

“Aw man, I am really going to miss all of you so much!” I pipe up. “Getting life coached with all of you has been so great. Mr. Higa, why did you have to remind us?” Adding to Marrin’s dramatic performance, “Time with friends is but a double edged sword. It makes life so meaningful, but yet ‘parting is such sweet sorrow’.”

“Shakespeare, nice touch,” Marrin acknowledges.

“Wait, that's from Romeo and Juliet! Believe me honey, they weren’t just friends,” Lucy adds making the whole class laugh.

Dang. I am really going to treasure this. How can these people be replaced?

\--time skip--

The last four days come and go in a blur, filled with t-shirt signings, gift giving, and many sentimental moments. The t-shirt thing was a nice surprise, reminding me of annual yearbook signings in America. If only I hadn’t worn such a nice shirt that day. Oh, well. I guess that just means I won’t be wearing or washing that shirt ever again. I sigh. Lucy, Christina, Marrin and I all make plans to hang out and see each person off between the term and the start of the new school year. Somewhere in the past term, I introduced them to Keiko, too, so we were all going to stay at Christina’s house for a few nights before moving on to start our second year in a Japanese high school. 

Arriving at Christina's house with Keiko, first, I am greeted by my old table-mate at the door of a large apartment closer to downtown Tokyo, filled with moving boxes. “Sorry for the mess,” Christina begins, “The new residence at the Mexican Embassy is still being refurbished with new furniture so we are just trying to patiently wait it out. For a diplomat, my mom definitely lost her cool several times with the whole fiasco.” Christina giggles as we set up in her bare bedroom. Since her family has the least amount of people, just her and her mom in Tokyo, it was fitting that all five of us girls stay with her for the duration of the sleepover events. “So Lucy is moving out first, right? She leaves on Wednesday, huh?” 

“Yeah,” I nod, sadly, “her family has been going nuts packing up everything before they go to Niigata. We are still planning on making her a cake Tuesday so we can surprise her that night, right?” 

“Yeah! I have all the ingredients here.” 

“Cool!” 

All of us have plans to send each girl off with a little mini-celebration of our own. The order of each girl’s move starts with Lucy going to Niigata, Marrin to Kyoto, me to Miyagi, and Christina will just be moving residences on the opposite side of Tokyo. Keiko graciously came to stick with me as I get ready to leave.The other girls eventually come over and we all head out to visit our favorite cafe, walk to the local parks, and soak in another day being together. 

Returning home post karaoke session, we get ready for bed and prepare for tomorrow’s excoursan. “Lucy and Marrin, you two should definitely decide what to do tomorrow since you are leaving first!” Keiko proposes.

“Well I think we should all kind of get to do what we want, but….” Lucy leads, “I have an incredible idea. We should go visit Nekoma High School where Christina is going next year and scope out any cute boys for her! Maybe if it’s fate, we will also see that boy, you were crushing on at the beginning of the term, Sao.”

“WHAT?! I don’t have a crush on him. I actually haven’t even been over to see their practice since that day. I highly doubt he would remember me anyways. We only talked for a moment. ANYWAYS I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH.”

“I thought you were insistent that crushes were stupid anyways,” Christina giggled. “Although that does sound fun! You’ll be able to give me your thoughts and my first day will have memories of all of us together!”

\--time skip--

“It’s time to gooo!,” Lucy sings out as we all prepare the next morning for our little field trip to Nekoma High School. 

As I tie up my hair with a scarf and put on my shoes wondering if we would actually run into the crazy haired captain. “Ready!” I call out. With that we all head out towards Nekoma. 

Arriving at the front gates, we see some people milling around but since we are between terms, there aren’t many people on campus. I wonder if the volleyball team is practicing. The Inter-high preliminaries start pretty soon after the new school year so maybe? My thoughts start making my feet move as I walk towards the gym. When I reach the front gates I see it closed and seemingly empty. Stupid, I thought. Even if they were practicing, why is it important that you show up? Turning around I start walking back toward the main set of buildings where the other girls are. 

Right as I turn the corner I run right into someone. “Woah! Sorry,” I apologize, rubbing my collided nose.

“No worries. Sorry for not looking around that corner. Hey, can I help you with something?” a voice asks me. 

Looking up at the person I collided with I see the sad eyes first and then realize that it was Kenma speaking to me. “Kenma! Long time no see!”

“Wait a second, I know you, right?” 

The question makes my heart sink a bit as I realize he had totally forgotten my name. “Sao-san” another voice reminds the ambivalent setter. 

“Oh, Kuroo!” I say a bit surprised at the appearance of the other player.

“So you remember my name too?” the cocky bed head retorts.

Crap. I search for a response. “Sorry I was just trying to get back to my friends who are waiting for me.” I try to just dodge the question all together.

“Oh, so not spying on us? You really should call before you show up. Seems like half of the time we aren’t even at practice,” Kuroo lightly laughs.

Gaining a bit of my composure back, I smile at his comment. “You already assume I was trying to see your practice? Isn’t that a bit pretentious?” I challenge the taller player. He suddenly looks a bit embarrassed realizing he assumed I was there to see them. Is that a twinge of disappointment? Hmm. Interesting. “I am actually here just to see the campus with my friend. She is transferring here and wanted to see the campus before classes started. We were just on our way out.” 

“Well then why were you coming from the gym just now?” Kenma asks.

It’s my turn to suddenly look a little embarrassed. I see Kuroo slightly grin at his friend’s observation. “Uhh, you know, just got a bit turned around I guess,” I try to play off. Whatever it’s not like I am going to see them again. Shiratorizawa High School doesn’t play teams in Tokyo. Well I guess they would at nationals since they almost always make it. Wait why does it even matter? ‘Crushes are meaningless if you are just going to move,’ I remind myself. Stupid practice I had to visit. Stupid put-on-the-spot moment in front of this guy. He’s just one guy. Not even like the cutest or something. There are a lot cuter guys at school. Whatever. “Well I better get going! See you!” I say. Before either boy can question me again I wave and continue walking back over to my friends.

“Well, haven’t you been gone a while?” Christina asks as I finally meet up with them.

“Looking for anyone in particular?” eggs Marrin.

“NO!” I instinctually respond, “but I actually did end up running into a few of the guys from the volleyball club. It wasn’t a big deal” I don’t mention names and just get back to hanging out with my friends. Luckily for me, they drop it too. As we continue with our day my notable encounter with Kenma and Kuroo slowly leaves my conscious. Probably for the best. Not like I will ever really run into them again.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy and Marrin’s goodbyes are filled with a lot of tears. For each of them we baked a cake and ate as we helped each girl pack up the last of her room the night before they left. When it’s finally my turn, Christina and Keiko are the only ones left to send me off. Marrin and Lucy graciously FaceTime in, and I am surprised by yet another cake, this time decorated with a maroon frosting inaugurating my future at Shiratorizawa.

“Keiko, it’s finally here. Starting at a full scale Japanese school. It’s happening. Remember all the conversations we had about what a school in Japan would be like? It all happened so fast,” I reminisce later that night back in Inuoka’s family home. 

Keiko lies next to me in the dark as we whisper so Toshio doesn’t wake up. “Yeah,” she says softly, “I remember the first day you cried in history class when you told me you were moving. I honestly was so surprised since I didn’t know we were that great of friends yet.” I laugh at the memory. “You are finally going! It won’t be too different from International School. You can always text me.” She says a few more affirming things and I am reminded how grateful I am for her friendship. 

\--time skip--

The next morning is a blur as I see Keiko down to the station so she can get back to Chiba. We hug one last time and she is gone. By the time I make it back home, my parents are loading up the last of the items we need and I use the benjo before our long drive to Miyagi. Inuoka and Toshio remind each other when to be online when they play video games together and my mom tearfully thanks her friend for housing us for so long.

We pull up several hours later to our new house in Miyagi where my cousin, Ukai, our only greeting party joins us to help unpack the last few boxes we brought from Tokyo. Sprawling on my new bed I sigh from tiredness left by so much anticipation leading up to this day. I am just about to sleep when suddenly, “SAO, I NEED TO SEE YOU NOW,” my mom hollars from downstairs. Her voice is very loud and I rush down the stairs a little concerned and confused.

Did we forget something in Tokyo? Is Jiichan, alright? Did she find out I used her credit card to reload my rail pass instead of my own?

“Sao,” my mom calmly begins when I reach the kitchen where she and my dad are sitting now quiet. “Sao, you can’t go to Shiratorizawa anymore.” I see an opened letter sitting in front of her and my dad.

“WHAT??!!” 

“Apparently, the school has reached their max capacity for enrollment so they don’t have any more space for year 2 students at the high school.” 

I just stand there, shocked, trying to absorb the implications of what my mom is saying. Surprisingly, my mom is calm and quiet, given the fact that her oldest child is no longer a student...anywhere. My dad holds his poker face, not looking at me or my mom, and Toshio quietly moves upstairs to avoid any extra drama.

Panicking, I start pacing in the kitchen. “WHAT THE HELL?! What am I supposed to do? I am supposed to start school this week! I had already gotten in contact with my future teachers since I am going to be a transfer student. I networked to the max of my abilities and all for nothing!” 

“I guess they tried to contact us and let us know of the situation a few weeks ago, but with the mail going to this house and not Tokyo, I didn’t know. I am sorry, Sao.” She keeps her cool, but I am beyond understanding how she could respond in such a way.

“WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?! MOM, DAD, I DON’T HAVE A SCHOOL TO GO TO! I THOUGHT AFTER BEING DRAGGED HERE AGAINST MY OWN WILL, RIPPED AWAY FROM MY LIFE, PAYING MY TIME AS THE NEW KID JUST TO BE RIPPED AWAY AGAIN, MY LIFE WOULD FINALLY SETTLE DOWN!” I am livid. How are they just okay with everything going on?! How could they let this happen?!

In the corner, I finally notice Ukai staring blankly at the floor. Realizing it was one of his responsibilities to help us with the new house in Miyagi, I know in that moment he had forgotten to sort out the mail in the last few weeks. I know he sees me.

“We are going to figure this out!” My mom and dad immediately move into problem solving mode as they try to figure out their next steps. I see them moving but can’t hear their voices as I am stuck in my own spiral of thoughts. 

Turning to Ukai, I look him dead on. “Why did this happen?” The question comes out more like an insult.

Still not daring to look at me, he says, “I got busy...and...well...I just forgot.” His face is blank as he is trying to accept responsibility for this situation, knowing full well my parents just covered for him. “I have no excuse,” he almost whispers.

There is a small thought in my head trying to convince me it was honestly an understandable mistake. Ukai probably didn’t ask for the responsibility of helping us move to Japan, but that merciful thought is quickly choked out by the anger in my heart. “You irresponsible shit. Look what your forgetfulness has done. You can’t be trusted with anything of value to another person.” With that, I go upstairs. Ukai hasn’t moved at all when I say that.

Turning to go back upstairs I call out loudly to my parents still in their own conversation, “It’s fine mom.” Observe. Adapt. Overcome. I have been doing this since we started moving. Just as I was picking up momentum and working on remaining positive, this happens. Well, maybe I should just stop trying to prepare for what comes next. It is obvious that even the best planning on my part can just be derailed by someone else’s moves. I have been on this rollercoaster of emotions for just far too long. I need to get off this ride. Just screw all these plans. Just stop caring.


	10. Chapter 10

Text conversation--  
Me: [...] can you believe that I am not going to Shiratorizawa after all of that?!

Marrin: Sorry, that SUCKS! F*** ‘em. You didn’t deserve that.

Lucy: :(((

Christina: Yeah that totally stinks. I am so sorry that happened to you, chica :(  
Christina: I know this might be hard to hear, but maybe Ukai just made a mistake. 

Letting out a heated breath, I try to take in Christina’s words. No. I am tired of being considerate to everyone around me. I am tired of yielding my own emotions for someone else’s sake. Sorry Uaki...but no.

Me: It doesn’t get me into Shiratorizawa does it? 

And with that, Christina drops it.

Lucy: SO GIRLS, I was checking out some new cafes the other day and saw this really cute barista in the window….  
\--

Turns out, the administration at Shiratorizawa wasn’t kidding in their letter, and we have to head home the next day in defeat. My mom calls around to the other schools located close enough and by the end of it, it's between Tokonami (quite a forgettable name) and Karasuno. “Guess Karasuno it is after all,” I say as my mom hangs up the phone with the last school on her list. 

“Yup.” I hear the defeat and exhaustion in her voice as she picks up the phone again to now call Karasuno back. 

“Thank you for helping me.” 

My mom nods in response. 

Accepting the vapid results, I trudge up to my room to further unpack and forget today’s defeat.

\--time skip--

On the first day of the new school year, Toshio and I get ready for the day ahead and the new school year this will bring. “Ane?” Toshio peeks his head into my room as I search for my socks, “are you ready for today?”

Observing him in his new uniform, I can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Since I had enrolled so late at Karasuno, they were not able to issue me a uniform before the first day. I would be going in without a uniform. Another inconvenience to put me in an even more nervous state. However, it’s Toshio and I can’t remain jealous of my little brother. Remembering back to our first day at International school, I can’t help but smile at how he was so scared. I definitely was, too, but now there seems to be a new baseline of confidence that Toshio exudes going into today. I know he will be fine, and I don’t want him to worry about me. “I’ll be fine today, Toshio.” I give him a reassuring smile. 

“I was really hoping that we would still be able to walk over together, ya know?” he admits.

“You won’t need me after the first day! Remember how you told me to get lost at lunch the first day because I was embarrassing you in front of your new friends?”

Indignant, Toshio protests but I smile, knowing that he will be alright at Shiratorizawa Middle School.

After wolfing down a solid breakfast before we head out, my mom says, “You two have done so much for our family. Thank you. And remember, it can still be a good day,” she adds that last part looking at me. Hugging her goodbye as we leave I walk over to the garage and pull out my bike. Since the walk to Karasuno rather than Shiratorizawa is longer, I insisted on biking instead, to which my parents agreed to partially out of guilt over the circumstances. I get on and agree to let Toshio ride on the back spokes until we get closer to a diverging point. With that, we head off and towards our new schools.

As we pull up to the road that splits off towards the respectful schools, I wave my brother off and head down the hill towards Karasuno. “Good luck!” 

“You, too!”

During the ride, I observe the grassy planes that seem to stretch between the buildings at the bottom of the hill. Miyagi is far more spread out than Tokyo, or even southern California. I better not be going to school with a bunch of country bumpkins. I wonder if ‘bumpkin’ can even be used to refer to these folks in Japan. Is pegging more rural communities as uneducated actually universal? I guess Miyagi is not really rural, but I don’t have a whole lot to actually compare it to…

My thoughts come to a standstill as a hard blow to my right side knocks me off my bike. As soon as I hit the pavement, the blow becomes a sharp pain as I realize I collided with another cyclist. “OH NO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” a concerned voice rushes up to me as I collect my surroundings. 

“Yeah, shoot! I am so sorry I wasn’t paying attention going down that hill…”

“You’re bleeding!”

Looking down at my elbow, the voice is right. A sizable scrape on my right upper arm and the pain around my elbow indicates obvious future bruising. You can’t be serious, I think to myself.

“Let me help you. I was so excited to get to school I wasn’t careful when I rounded the bend. I just am so excited for my first day of high school that…” 

I finally look up at the cyclist who hit me and I realize instantly he is a student at the school I am headed to. His uniform definitely is the one at Karasuno.

“...Anyways that’s why I am so excited for high school because I’ll finally join the team with the former Tiny Giant and maybe get a cool nickname too!”

Nickname? Tiny Giant? What? “Sorry what’s your name?” I ask.

“Oh, Sorry! Hinata Shoyo! Yours?” the energetic orange haired boy responds.

“Kuishi Sao, ahhhhgg” I start but instantly the extension of my right elbow sends intense pain shooting down my arm. 

“Oh right! Here take my handkerchief and let’s get to..uhh...where are you going?” Hinata asks.

“Karasuno High School” I say through clenched teeth. Hinata begins walking both our bikes the remainder of the way. I can barely pay attention to the chatty boy as he begins again about his excitement starting school. From what I gather in his ramblings, he seems to like volleyball and is obsessed with the TIny Giant. Hmm, that’s the player I remember from some of the tapes Jiichan watched with me. Watching Hinata ramble I understand that I probably won’t get a word in edgewise, and instead opt for simply focusing on not trying to flinch too much as the pain in my elbow intensifies during our walk. Luckily, Hinata’s ramblings make the last few minutes pass by quickly and he locks up my bike for me. 

The bell rings and instantly he is gone with a “Sorry!” and “See ya!” and I realize I have no idea where I am supposed to go from here. No schedule, no uniform, and this bloody handkerchief. Great. I walk over to what must be some administration building and finally get some help. I meet the vice principal who calls the nurse for me while giving me all the instructions I need about my classroom, uniform, and other logistical things. The nurse replaces the bloody handkerchief and bandages up my gash while covering the bruises around my arm. Luckily the uniform masks some of the coverings to not draw too much attention. With that, the vice principal walks me to my first class which I am at this point, very late for. 

“Ah yes! Japanese class 3,” greeting the teacher, Mr. Vice-Principal interrupts, just barely too hard pushing me forward into the class, “this is your class. I see to it that your teacher takes care of you!” And with that he is gone.

I guess with my grades, for all other courses I will be in class 5, but for Japanese literature and language, I will be with class 3 since I am still not a master at this secondary language. The teacher is kind enough to introduce me. “Alright, for this class, joining us is our international transfer student, Kuishi from the United States of America. She will spend morning class with us but her main class will be class 5. Let’s make her feel welcome!” 

“Sao is fine,” I offer as I sheepishly let him explain my presence in this classroom before taking an empty seat towards the back. I see the surprised expressions of the other students as they have an international student in their class.

He continues to go on with introductions before letting the class take a short moment to interact with one another. “Hi! You are the new student from America, right?” A girl sitting across the aisle from me turns and introduces herself. “I’m Runa!” She has short brunette hair that is kind of wavy with some fun barrettes pushing the hair away from her face. The barrettes seem to liven up her smile all the more as she turns to face me more square on. 

“Hi Runa, nice to meet you,” I smile, thankful for someone to talk to for a moment. “It’s great to be here!” I only partially lie.

Runa is still smiling, “for someone from America, your Japanese is pretty good. I don’t know why you are placed in our class only for Japanese language and literature!”

“I can speak it passably, but my writing is still pretty terrible!” I try to explain. We exchange a few more sentences until the teacher brings us back to order. She has managed to calm my nerves just a bit since being hit by that year 1 student this morning and being extremely late to this class.

The first class continues pretty much without a hitch and at its conclusion, we have a 10 minute break in which I am able to move over to class 5. “Sao! So what was it like moving from America?” Runa asks as I pack up my things.

“RUNA, DON’T CROWD THE NEW KID!” I hear a voice behind me as I turn and spin to see an black military blazer right at my eyeline. My eyes dart up, but not very far, before I meet an intense set of brown eyes staring into mine. “HI, I’M NISHINOYA. I LIKE YOUR ACCENT.”

A little startled at the introduction, I nervously smile before Runa speaks. “Noya, lower your voice! And what a rude thing to comment on.” Turning to me, Runa affirms, “Your Japanese accent is really good! Promise. Noya doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” She shoots the small boy a look with the last part.

Laughing I tell them, “Honestly, it’s fine. I know I have a bit of an accent. I have been working really hard to get better about it, though. Hi, Nishinoya, I’m Sao. And answering your question from earlier, it’s been a roller coaster moving from America. I am still trying to adapt” I try to match some of the high energy of this boy. Man, I guess Karasuno boys are all so peppy.

“Where are you from in America?” Nishinoya presses.

“California.”

“OHHH, Like around Hollywood, Los Angeles and movie stars and stuff?” 

“Uh, not really! I lived in LA but I never met any movie stars. They probably have a lot more important tasks to tend to than hang out with us normal Californians,” I answer shaking my head but smiling.

“WOW, ‘LA’” Nishinoya says, repeating me. “Los Angeles. That’s such a cool name for a city!” Nishinoya goes on. Before I can respond though, I see we only have a minute left before the break is up and I excuse myself. Runa offers to see me to my next class and walks me over to class 5.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later! Come find me for lunch if you’d like!” 

“Thank you so much, Runa. I appreciate your generosity! I will definitely find you!” I say, grateful for her already.

\--time skip--

Moving into class 5, I am greeted by less friendly people as we go from class to class, but still manage to talk to a few nice people willing to acknowledge the new girl. Everyone says hi, but not much more than that despite my attempts. Right before lunch I try again to make some conversation. “Umm, excuse me? Could I see the last bit of notes on the board?” I ask a boy next to me. “I am sorry I couldn’t copy them down in time before the teacher erased the board.” I smile trying to come across more friendly.

“Hmm? Yeah sure,” the boy absentmindedly gives me his notes. The girl in front of him spins around and sizes me up while he does this. Glancing at her while he hands me the notes I try to smile at her too but she doesn’t make any effort to smile back. When I am done I give the notebook back to the boy now in conversation with that girl. 

Well geez. Is this the difference between class 3 and class 5? Are they all going to be this unfriendly?

“Hey, did you understand everything the teacher was saying?” A voice on the other side of me catches my attention and I spin around to face the girl sitting on the other side of me. She has long black hair pulled into a ponytail and looks at me a little concerned as I adjust so I am facing her. 

“Oh yeah! I feel pretty confident, I just wasn’t sure about some of the last details of the lecture. Thanks for asking,” I say smiling at her too. My face is starting to hurt trying to desperately make friends. Remembering my commitment to not care anymore, I can’t help it. As an extrovert, I know I need people to talk to, and well...I do want to be liked.

“Yeah, I know it’s hard adjusting to a new school,” the girl offers, still a little more quietly.

“It has definitely been an eventful morning,” I begin. Before I can elaborate she sort of leans forward as if wanting to tell me something. 

Copying her movement I lean in and she lowers her voice saying, “Also, if I were you I wouldn’t talk to the boy next to you. That’s Morinishi. He is smart but not always the best note-taker. Also, he can be pretty snobbish. But the real reason why you shouldn’t talk to him is because the girl in front of him is his girlfriend, Shimizu. She can be really overprotective of Morinishi and honestly is a headache. You don’t want to cross her. It will make your year a living hell.”

That last part makes the blood drain from my face as I think of Shimizu’s silent judgement a minute before. What the heck! I just asked for some notes. How was I supposed to know?

As if reading my mind, the girl next to me says, “I am sorry I didn’t mean to scold you. I just wouldn’t make that mistake twice. If you need any help you can ask me instead.”

I nod in agreement but before I have time to thank this new friend(?), the bell rings and she waves before leaving her seat. Still packing up my things, I avoid the look coming from Shimizu’s direction and instead pack up my things wondering what to do for lunch. Walking toward the door and down the hall I try to figure out my options. I could find Runa? But do I even have time for that? I don’t even know the school schedule. Ugh. This is not at all like the first day I met Christina, Lucy, and Marrin. I really wish they were here. Tearing up a little at the memory I pull out my phone to try and text them as I walk past milling students.

Beginning of Text conversation:  
Me: Hey guys! I really miss you all. My first day has nothing on the first day we---

“You can’t have your phone out even during lunch,” the voice startles me as I turn to face Shimizu. Her voice is surprisingly high pitched for someone taller than me. I have to shift my gaze upwards to look at her eyes. “You don’t have to listen to whatever lie Yue said to you. Just know that the boy you were talking to was actually my boyfriend, Morinishi,” she continues.

“Oh,” I say, trying to will the tears that were forming back into my eyeballs. “Sorry, I didn’t even catch her name. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just needed some notes. That’s all.” 

Shimizu sort of snorts, “if you can’t keep up are you sure you should be in class 5? Didn’t you come from class 3? Maybe you would be better suited to stay with them.”

Who the hell does she think she is?! I don’t even know this chick and she is coming at me. I really don’t need this, today...or at all. 

Not typically one to get so mad, I m usually pretty non-confrontive. However, today has been just too weird for comfort. “What’s your problem? Why are you coming at me so harshly? I said I was sorry. I didn’t mean to cross you. It won’t happen again,” I say more firmly. Some of the other students in the hall sort of look up at us facing each other off. This is the last thing I wanted to do today but I hate Karasuno High School right now.

Surprised at the change in my demeanor and my VERY direct questions, Shimizu doesn’t respond for a moment before quipping, “Whatever, American girl. I am just trying to let you know that flirting your way around doesn’t work in Japan.” She says smirking. 

The faces around me are mixed. Some surprised, some indignant, but some hiding knowing smiles. Never in my time here had I thought that people saw all Americans as flirts. At this moment I hate this girl for making me feel so unwanted and painting me as something I don't believe I am. Not even knowing how to respond, I clench my things further and turn around to go to the bathroom. Holding my jaw in place before I lock the door, I sit on the toilet and just let the massive tears roll down my cheeks. 

This has been so far an awful day. Yeah sure I met Nishinoya and Runa, but as I replay everything from getting knocked off my bike to the hallway altercation, I just feel like the bad has outweighed the good. Maybe I should just forget trying so hard. Jiichan said Karasuno has ‘passion and heart’. Where the hell is that today? Screw this school, screw Japan, screw me for thinking this would be like my first day at the international school. This is only my first day?! Doing my best to stifle my cries, I sit up for a moment to collect my tears and listen to the silence. No one is coming to my rescue. No one even knows I am here. Even if they did, would they even care? The tears just start again as I silently cry into my fists.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make it this far....I applaud you! Hopefully this will start making some sense.

At the end of lunch, I had exhausted my tears and left the privacy of my stall to wash my face. When the swelling around my eyes was no longer noticeable and all the sad snot (you know, the snot that accumulates when you cry really hard) in my nose had been cleared, I took a hard look at the girl in the reflection and made a commitment to not let anything else get under her skin. No more trying, no more tears, no more letting myself feel rejected. I go to school here. I learn stuff in class, do my work and just drown out the rest. First chance I get to move back to the US, I’m gone.

The rest of the day passes by differently. I don’t smile at anyone, and no one makes any attempt to talk to me in class 5. Even Yue from my class doesn’t even try to talk to me. She wasn’t even around during my spat with Shimizu in the hall. Guess she doesn’t care, I apathetically note as the final bell rings.

Packing up my books for the evening and trading my indoor shoes for the ones I arrived at school in, I walk over to unlock my bike remembering the orange haired boy’s handkerchief in my packet. Guess I’ll just remember to wash it and try to find him another day, I mutter to myself. I unlock my bike and attempt to get on with my messed up elbow and heavy bag. After a few shaky pedals I sort of stumble off realizing I think I will need a basket or something in the future. As I struggle to find a suitable walking position with my bike a person passes by and sort of stops and backtracks up to me, “Do you need help?”

I look up from my struggling to face a tall, slim boy with longer silver hair that is pushed around his head. Repeating his question, he adds, “you look like you have a lot of things you are trying to juggle.” He smiles and he looks at me sympathetically.

Right before I respond I see Shimizu and Morinishi walking towards the front gate as they also leave for the day. Not wanting to further engage with that awful girl, I avert my gaze and hastily say, “don’t worry about it. I’m fine. I can handle everything.” I walk off leaving the kind-smiling boy behind and just try to head home. Hiking up the hill and only moderately struggling, I meet up with a waiting Toshio. Slightly cross at first because I am late (gee what a common thread today) Toshio complains to me, “You know I have been waiting here for like 40 minutes. I could have made it home and back twice in that time frame,” finally noticing me struggling, he changes his tone, “Gee what happened to you?! It’s only the first day!” 

Finally glad to see someone who actually cares, I open up, honestly telling my little brother about everything that had happened. I even tear up again recounting my less than amazing lunch. Despite being younger, Toshio listens and answers empathetically. “I’m so sorry, ane. That sounds awful. Karasuno didn’t sound at all like it would be bad when Jiichan was raving about it.”

“Tell me about it.” I start. “Thanks, Tosh. Don’t tell mom and dad, though. I don’t want them to worry. Also I don’t want to talk about how much I hate that school again. Anyways, how was your day?”

Toshio gives me a knowing look but doesn’t press me. He starts telling me about his day, too. Apparently Shiratorizawa also is not as friendly as our first day at international school and he accidentally went to the wrong classroom twice not even realizing he was in the wrong class the second time until after the bell. Embarrassed he finishes his story, “at least I didn’t pick a fight with the class’s mean girl.” Laughing, I smile at him, appreciating the fact he could still make me smile despite my day. 

We arrive home and my mom is full of questions. “I was so worried about you?! You are an hour later than you should have been? How were your first days of school? Sao, what happened to your arm?” Toshio and I answer her questions in order. I tell her about the biking accident but not about how my first day went overall. She makes a ‘tsk’ sound with her tongue as she exclaims, “Aiya, I told your dad it would be too dangerous to bike up and down that hill.” 

I try to explain but she is already unwrapping my arm and assessing the old bandages. “It’s okay, Mom, really. I need the bike, otherwise I will always be late.” 

“These bruises are not going away anytime soon. I really wish that boy had been looking where he was going. No one is that excited to go to school.” she retorts.

After settling down and working on some homework, our family sits down for dinner. Toshio is able to command all the attention with his stories about his first day, taking some of the heat off of me. I silently thank him as he continues his stories, engaging my parents. 

As we start cleaning up, my dad grabs my dishes and says, “You should probably be icing the bruises. We don’t have anything frozen so maybe you can go to Ukai’s supermarket and get some ice there?” 

I nod and am grateful he has given me something to do but the mention of Ukai makes me angry all over again. “Isn’t there another place that’s open?”

“Not at this hour,” he says sadly. He notices my change in mood. “Hey, go easy on him. It’s not his fault that you ran into that boy on your bike.”

Rolling my eyes I change my shoes and walk over to the Sakanoshita Store. I see some boys walking out and recognize the phrase “Karasuno Volleyball Club” on the back. Ugh. Stupid Karasuno, I think as I head in.

Keishin is at the front when I walk in. We make eye contact but I don’t stop and head to the frozen food section to find some frozen peas or something. Finding what I need I walk over to the front to pay him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” I say not bothering to look up. We still hadn’t interacted since I yelled at him a few days ago.

“How was your first day?” He says, trying to make some conversation.

Looking up, I face him. “It sucked.” 

He looks a little sympathetic but his mood goes back to its usual hard exterior. “Was it really? Or was it bad because you expected it to suck?”

Getting angry for the second time today, I get ready to go off again. “You don’t get to ask me that. It’s all your fault I am at that stupid school. I didn’t expect going to a new school to be easy, but Karasuno is on another level of horrible.”

Unphased, Ukai sighs first. “I also didn’t ask for all the responsibility in moving you all out to Miyagi. I know you had a great life in America, but you don’t get to just waltz in and blame everyone for your own inability to cope with the fact that things don’t work out the way you want them to,” lowering his voice he retorts. 

Paying for the frozen food I leave without a word. He isn’t worth a response.

\--time skip--

As the days go on, I remain unengaged in school. The best part of my days are the first thing in the morning when I interact with Runa. She is friendly, but unfortunately we don’t spend much time together. She is as close to a friend as I have at school. Even that guy, Nishinoya, well I haven’t seen him at all in the last few days. Club rush has come and gone, but I didn’t pick up any applications. Honestly, I thought I would take a few days to look at my options but when it came down to it, I just didn’t care enough to sign up. I just didn’t care to.

The only time I stuck around to do anything near a club was to return Hinata’s handkerchief after washing my arm blood from it. I had been searching the first year classrooms for a few days trying to find the little orange-haired boy but to no avail until one day a classmate of his told me to find him at gym no. 2. Seeing him doing his fast attacks with this amazing setter, I was impressed for a moment until I remembered my protest against doing anything close to student involvement at this school and left. Still, Hinata had some skill.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sao, can you please go pick up some eggs from Ukai right now? We are out and I need them for tomorrow morning,” my mom calls from the kitchen. 

Sighing as I put down my Japanese literature homework I get up to go put on my shoes.  
“Sure.” 

Mom POV:  
Maybe some fresh air will be good for her. I know things have been hard since she started at Karasuno, but she isn’t the same girl anymore. I miss my talkative, story telling, tenacious daughter. I feel like there is more I can ask her to really get down to the heart of things but I don’t know if it will do any good. 

“You need to get her involved. Make her play volleyball again, or just anything,” my father told me in one of our calls. 

“I know. I just don’t want to force her. I have made her do enough,” I admit.

“Force her or she won’t be challenged.”

Great advice, Dad. That’s the same mindset that got me to move an ocean away. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

Back to Sao’s POV:

Walking to the supermarket I enjoy the cooled air. Not much else has appealed to me these last few weeks since school started. I get up, bike to school, sit through my classes, and come home to do homework for the rest of the night until I go to bed. When I walk into the supermarket Ukai is at the register as usual. Whenever I run errands we never exchange words. Today is no different when I come in and just grab my mom’s request and go up to pay. Ukai is on the phone talking to someone this time and I hear him say, “Stop calling me! I told you no already. I won’t go back there.” Curious but not enough to ask my pain in the ass cousin, I just give him the money and start to walk out. “Hey, Sao.”

Pausing and sort of shocked he talked to me, I turn back. “Know anything about the Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball Club?”

“No. I don’t care about clubs,” I say before turning around again.   
“Hmph… Actually I have something else to say. Look, I am sorry. I take responsibility for not getting you the mail in time. I know moving here to Miyagi hasn’t been the easiest time for you. However, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Ukai finishes. I stand there a bit shocked as I wasn’t expecting an apology, muchless him speaking to me ever again after how I treated him. 

“oh...yeah...” I say, still a little surprised. Weird. Turning back I say, “Actually, I saw the boys practicing a little bit. I had to return something to one of them. They had a really insane fast attack. Their skills are still pretty subpar, but with actual polishing, they have the raw materials for a good team.” And with that, I leave.

\--time skip--

Ukai POV:  
I can’t believe I signed up for this shit. Takeda-sensei really had that audacity to hunt me down to train his “promising” team. I can’t go back to Karasuno...err...I’d rather not. Shit. Anyways I only have to do this until they finish playing Nekoma. 

After meeting the boys, I gotta say, Sao was right about that first year duo. I don’t think I have ever seen something like that before. For a single moment, the execution of that quick is flawless. They all seem to have the makings of a good team. Still, I don’t know if it will be enough for Nekoma unless they really have it in them. After playing the Neighborhood Association I have some ideas, but honestly this is so new to me as a coach. Shit. My old man has a lot better strategies to make the most of this team but I just don’t know if I have it in me. I certainly can’t ask him either.

Ukai thinking about what Coach Ukai would say: “YOU DON’T EVEN SEE THE POTENTIAL OF YOUR PLAYERS? USELESS COACH YOU ARE! YOU CAN’T STRATEGIZE IF YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE WORKING WITH! USELESS!” 

I need someone to help them see what my eyes can’t. Shit, maybe my years as a player will cloud my judgement. Wait...I do know another Coach Ukai…


	13. Chapter 13

The next day in school, an office aide handed me a note in class about not being enrolled in any club activities. Apparently as a rule, all students need to be involved in at least one activity “to promote well rounded-ness” as the note read. 

Screw this. I can probably contest it by saying I am still new to the school and adjusting to Japanese life.

“Hey, Sao-chan, are you so lazy that you can’t even bother getting involved in ONE school related activity?” a condescending voice to my left startles me as Shimizu snickers referring to the note I just received.

Before I even have time to retort, someone else does for me. “Shut up, Shimizu. It takes a lot of effort to move to a new school and adjust to a brand new lifestyle. Give her a break.” Yue’s voice is quiet although hard as I turn around. She then quips, “I guess you wouldn’t understand that though, never leaving Miyagi. What a simple mindset to be so not understanding of another person’s experience.” 

I am left shocked that someone--anyone, would stand up for me like that. Shimizu mutters something unkind to Yue but then turns back around. Turning to Yue she smiles apologetically, and for the first time in a really long time, I smile back...for real.

\--time skip--

Sitting at my desk at home working on some calculus, I hear my phone buzz. Lazily I grab it and flip it open to a text from the last person I’d expect.

\--Text Conversation--  
From Ukai: Come to gym no. 2 after school tomorrow. I need you to take a look at something.  
Me: What is it?  
From Ukai: You’ll see. I need your help.  
Me: Fine.

\--time skip--

Packing up my books at the end of class I nod to Yue as I head out. We had slowly began speaking after that crazy first day and she had apologized for not talking to me more. She was more quiet and not super adept at making friends, but slowly we had built a more consistent friendship over time. Walking through the halls to the gym I wonder what on earth Ukai could want, especially at my high school. I wonder if he is being a creep coming back to his old high school? I ask myself as I head up the two steps to the gym. 

Walking in I see the volleyball team working on blocked ball training. I see Nishinoya from my morning class, Hinata, and also that silver haired boy from the first day. I don’t think I ever got his name. Nishinoya is doing particularly well and giving the other boys pointers and suggestions. Ukai is standing on the opposite side of the court next to my Modern Japanese Literature teacher. He sees me come in and waves me over. Shit, am I in trouble with Takeda-sensei? Why is he even here?

“Thanks for coming, Sao. I wanted to actually ask you about this,” Ukai gestures to the court in front of us.

“What? Also, hello, Takeda-sensei,” I try to politely greet my teacher.

“Oh, hi, Sao-chan,” Takeda smiles at me.

I am probably not in trouble at least.

“Oh yeah. I forgot you are in Takeda’s class. Anyways, I am unofficially trying to coach this team before an important practice game coming up. Do you think you could observe practice today and give me your thoughts on how to prepare them?” 

“Since when do you coach?!” I snort.

“Since this guy wouldn’t stop pestering me,” Ukai says pointing at my teacher.

“I know these boys are good! I just don’t have any of the technical skills to help them achieve their dreams. I told them I would do whatever I could as their supervising teacher to make sure they succeed. Also, the Ukai name carries a lot of weight.” Takeda explains to me. Then he adds, “I’m sorry, but Sao how do you know Ukai-san?” 

Ukai answers for me. “Takeda, I am not the only Ukai grandchild that is associated with this school. This is my cousin. She knows volleyball after training with my grandfather, Coach Ukai, and I trust her analysis of the team to help us prepare for our practice match.”

Still laughing at the whole “Ukai name” part, I say to Ukai, “Honestly, it doesn’t mean much if you don’t see the potential in your team!” I start laughing all over at Ukai standing there all coach-like.

“I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT,” he growls, “I just said all those nice things about you. Can’t you be nicer? Anyways, I see the potential, but I need someone who thinks more like our old man to really mold that potential into results.”

Shocked at his honesty and the lack of smugness, I look out at the team in front of me. What is so special about this? It’s a club, and like all others it’s about being an involved student which is something I am currently protesting. Shaking my head, I say, “I’m only staying for one practice.” before taking a seat on the gym floor.

These players are honestly quite amazing. Ukai has them switch from drills to a practice game as they divy up the teams to play six on six. Hmm. They have a pretty good offensive line with strong hitters and good setters to back them up. Surely the cross looking, black haired boy is be far the more skilled setter, but the other silver haired boy I remember from the first day of school is consistent with his team of six. As for receiving, both sides are neither good nor bad with Nishinoya as the single exception. I can tell their offense is not as effective due to the lack of their receiving ability but when they do set up an attack, it is effective. However, the range of their attacks is limited, I quickly notice. Basic outside hitting, the insane quick combo, and an occasional middle attack here and there. Overall, consistent but not like the former Karasuno games that Jiichan and I used to watch. Still, there is a noticeable thread that I see bringing all the players together as they try their best collectively to enhance their side. Upon finishing their practice, I walk over the Ukai and tell him my honest observations.

“I definitely agree with you that they are limited in their offensive attacks, but where do you see the next steps for growth?” Ukai asks me.

“Honestly, I don’t know where to begin. It’s like having all the colors on a paint palette but not knowing which part to paint first.” I shake my head. “I think I need to observe them a little more.”

A smile crosses Ukai’s face. Maybe she will finally join a club and her mom will stop nagging me to help her get more involved. One less Ukai off my back.

Picking up my things I turn to Ukai, Takeda, and Shimizu, who I met during the scrimmage when she sat down and offered me a drink. “Thank you for allowing me to observe your practice. You do have the makings to be a good team.” I say cordially. 

“Ey, Sao, can you come back tomorrow?” Ukai asks me in front of everyone else. 

Is he serious? I don’t really want to. I am still protesting club involvement and Karasuno as a whole...although today has actually been one of the better days thus far. Yue stood up for me and this practice could have been less impressive--although this team is no where close to a team like Nekoma. I guess I don’t have anything else to really do though. 

“I’ll think about it” is all I say as I leave the gym and hop on my bike.


	14. Chapter 14

“Sao-kun!” I am greeted in the morning by a particularly peppy libero. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Nishinoya,” I say a little cautiously as I put down my bag at my desk. Normally our interactions are random moments in class as we sort of run in different circles, but today he comes right up to talk to me specifically.

“Sao-kun, you were at our practice yesterday! Did you come to finally see the impressive lot that makes up our volleyball team?” he asks.

“Uh, not really,” I answer truthfully. “I came mainly as a favor for my cousin.”

“Eh? Your cousin?” Nishinoya looks confused.

“Yeah. Ukai, your coach. He’s actually my cousin,” I answer nonchalantly.

“Ukai? Has a relative at this school? Wait…” I see the gears turning in his head as I patiently wait for the light to go on in his head, “THAT MEANS YOU ARE ALSO RELATED TO UKAI OF KARASUNO!”

“Yup! That’s my grandfather. He’s technically the reason I moved to Japan in the first place,” I explain. I know that Jiichan is kinda a big deal but jeez who knew an old man would be so popular amongst high school students today?

“Wait, does that mean you are really good at volleyball, too, then?!” 

“What?” I don’t really see the connection he drew there. “Just because I showed up to your practice and my grandfather is Coach Ukai doesn’t make me good or anything. I just showed up to talk to Ukai. That’s all,” I answer truthfully. Jiichan and I primarily bonded over our interest in the strategy and excitement from organizing seeing players develop over time. I guess I should thank Ukai for letting me engage with those interests again when I visited yesterday. I am actually sort of excited to go back today. “I am going to your practice again today,” I also decide, much to Nishinoya’s surprise.

“OH THAT’S COOL! WOW I AM PUMPED! ANOTHER GIRL WATCHING US SOAR WILL ONLY UNLOCK A DEEPER POWER TO WIN!” Nishinoya proclaims with fists clenched in a victorious pose. 

“Nishinoya, SIT DOWN” our teacher says as she walks into our class to begin the lecture. 

The rest of the day travels by in a blur and I rush to the gym with the final bell. Ukai is already there and I take the time to talk to him before practice gets underway. “Ukai, thank you,” I nervously start. I sort of consider our conversation that night at his family’s store as us making up, but even in our cordial exchange the day before, it still feels weird interacting with my older cousin--like there is a little bit of unresolved tension from calling him all those mean things. 

“Thanks for asking for inviting me to practice yesterday and letting me come again today. It is nice to observe volleyball again. Also, I know I didn’t appreciate it at the time, but you were right. I spent a lot of time blaming my frustrations about moving here on people and circumstances around me. I am going to change that now. I just wanted to let you know…” I really didn’t think through what I was going to say. 

Ukai is a little surprised at my little speech but slowly I see him smile. “It’s nothing. I am glad you’re here...and that you feel better.”

Nodding, I smile back as the club members start to file in for practice. I pick a nice spot up on the stage to get a better vantage point. They go through some drills and I am able to see their individual skills up close. Pretty soon they get a water break and I take the opportunity to step down to also grab some stuff from my bag.

“Sao-chan! You’re here!” Nishinoya greets me from his place with some of the other guys.

I don’t really know much of the team, so greeting Nishinoya I try to sound extra friendly. “Hey Nishinoya-kun! Nice receives! That move, what was it? ‘Rolling Thunder’ is pretty awesome!” I try to encourage my fiery classmate. 

Puffing his chest Nishinoya smiles extra wide. “Hey, Noya, are you going to introduce us to your friend?” Some of the other players gather around us.

Uh, I wasn’t expecting to actually interact with them. They seem a lot bigger up close than from my observational position. 

“Oh yeah! Everyone, this is Sao-chan. She’s a transfer student from America in my Japanese literature and language class but is really from class 5 for year 2 students. Also, her cousin is Coach Ukai!” Nishinoya summarizes. 

“Coach Ukai’s cousin?!”

“Wow, I didn’t know he had a cousin that went to school here.”

“And from America!” 

Their comments sort of overwhelm me. I learn the players he introduces me as Asahi, Ennoshita, and Tanaka. “Hi nice to meet all of you. Thank you for letting me observe your practice.” We chat for a moment. They are really kind people, although Tanaka is a little over-enthused. 

Before we say more, I hear, “Hey it's time to start practice sets. Everyone get ready,” from the second best receiver I noticed on the court. Nishinoya informs me that the short haired guy is Daichi before heading back to practice. Resuming my spot on the stage I watch the rest of practice and see Takeda-sensei, Ukai, and Kiyoko before I leave. 

Giving my full report, I recommend, “Like I mentioned yesterday, they are a solid team with the makings of a great powerhouse. However, they need to start with their receives. All are pretty weak minus Nishinoya and Daichi. Also, missed serves should be a never. Ukai, I am surprised you weren’t on them for that in the first place.” I snicker at Ukai’s cross face but then I go on. “Offensively, they are already pretty good individually. You just need to figure out how to organize their best qualities in combination attacks. Although, I doubt that will happen anytime soon given their current level. No matter though. Just focus on refining the basics for now. Good luck on that practice game!” I wave as I start to leave. Turning around, I realize that the entire team heard everything I just said. 

Uh, shit. I didn’t mean for them to hear me! Did I say something too candidly? The blood drains from my face as I stare at all of the players looking directly back at me.

“You...were like observing us?” Hinata exclaims, breaking the awkward silence.

“Uhhh...ummm” THINK, SAO! Are they mad, did you just insult them beyond mend? Just when I felt like I was having a good day not being so angry.

“Yes, Sao-chan knows the game extremely well,” Ukai speaks up, saving me from trying to explain myself. “She and my grandfather, the former Coach Ukai, would watch all sorts of matches and players, learning how to dissect their skills and understand their team dynamics. I asked her to observe this team to really see if you were worth coaching. After our game with the Neighborhood Association I am already set on coaching all of you, but I still wanted Sao’s assessment on how to make you all a better team.”

The boys all start to nod in understanding. “Wow, does that mean you are going to join us...like as a personal trainer, Sao” Hinata asks me.

What? What sort of an idea is that? “Um, no this was more of a one time deal. I hope what I said was somewhat helpful,” I reply. I excuse myself and get going. Shesh. Nice to know these boys now, but man was that awkward. I don’t get how girls join as managers to all boys’ teams.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapters are starting to look a little short, but the story still progresses at a decent pace...I think

I get up the next morning ready for my last day of school before Golden Week. Grateful for the week of no school, it’s going to be great having a lot of plans to visit the festivities around Miyagi to celebrate all of the individual holidays within Golden Week. I get dressed and grab some breakfast quickly so as to not be late. Toshio is already outside as usual but when I step out, there are a lot more than just one boy standing outside the gate. Uh, who the heck is here? I walk closer and see that it’s Hinata, the silver haired boy, Daichi, and Nishinoya standing along with Toshio. How did they know where I live?

“Hey...everyone?” The last part comes out more like a question than a greeting.

“Uh, yeah,” Toshio turns, “Your friends from school are here, ane. They are all so cool with their matching volleyball jackets! Do you play with them, ane? Show them your serves and receives?” Toshio tries to egg me on but I am just still so confused.

Nishinoya is the next to speak, “Hey I thought you said you weren’t good, Sao-chan?! You really do know how to play well!” 

Holding up my hands I just decide to open my mouth, “What are all of you doing here? Why are you in front of my house? Better questions, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?”

Laughing, the volleyball boys all turn to me calmly as Daichi speaks for them. “Sorry for alarming you, Sao-chan. We didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable. You see, Coach Ukai told us where your house was and we all decided we wanted to come to talk to you and ask you something.”

“Would you join our team and be our coach?!” asks Hinata hurriedly.

Shocked, I stand there. What?! This is all so weird. I know last night I resolved to end my silent protest and join a club, but why is this one showing up on my front door? I was thinking of a different kind of club like...okay honestly none of the clubs really interested me at the fair. Speech and debate club seemed like something similar to what I did back in the States, but the structure and level of language skills necessary was definitely beyond my current abilities. Still, I thought of doing something more academic to boost my appeal to universities. Regardless, I technically do have to find a club soon before I get in trouble with the school administration.

The silver hair boy pipes up, snapping me out of my thoughts. “After your assessment of our team yesterday, we actually thought it was really beneficial to help us get stronger. We want to get stronger and play in the national tournament. You seem to know so much about how to get us there so we wanted you to come on as a personal trainer. However, Takeda-sensei took it another step further and suggested you join us as a student coach. It was something...unexpected...because it is a lot to ask,” the silver haired boy searches for the right words, “but you see things in a way that could take our team further. Would you consider helping us?”

Wow, I think. They are actually serious about this. “Um, I think I need some time to think about it,” I say less than confidently. 

“That’s fair. We shouldn’t have expected you to answer so quickly. Maybe we should start walking to school though or we will all be late,” Daichi responds.

We all start walking as I think over their offer. It makes sense and it satisfies my need to find a club. It has been a while since I have done something just for fun and because I just genuinely enjoyed it. I thought I was going to give up volleyball, but maybe I don’t really want to. No, I know I don’t want to. This sounds like such a good opportunity and a way to feel even closer to Jiichan. I guess I could do it?!

Toshio splits off to head to his school saying bye to Hinata and Nishinoya. My brother has already made fast friends with the two boys and I get to talking to Daichi and Sugawara, as I learn his name. Both of the older boys are so kind, and pretty cute. Ugh. If I am going to be a student coach you can’t think like that, Sao! I scold myself a bit. Hmmm, I guess there are worse clubs to join...

“Sao, what’s it been like at Karasuno so far? Toshio mentioned that you just moved from Tokyo.” Sugawara asks me. Both he and Daichi listen intently as I try to honestly tell them about my first few weeks at the school. Both boys are surprised at how rough my first day went but are kind.

“Wow, I didn’t know that year 2 class 5 students could be so mean,” Daichi offers thinking off into space. “I don’t think we were like that, right Suga?”

“I don’t think so! It doesn’t make sense to me why some people would be so mean after just meeting you.” Suga says to me, smiling.

“I really don’t know.” I say, feeling myself warming up to these third years. “I appreciate your sympathy though. I haven’t met all too kind classmates.”

“Well don’t worry about that from now on. Join our team or not, I promise not everyone at Karasuno is awful. We are pretty cool if I do say so myself.” Sugawara adds, cheerfully.

“Aiya, Suga, you can’t say that like we are that popular or anything,” Daichi scolds his silvered hair friend, lightly.

By the time we get to school I have made my decision. “Hey guys.” They all stop their side conversations as I speak. “I’ll do it. I’ll be your coach. Let’s get Karasuno to nationals!” I gain momentum as I say that. The boys all look at me, surprised I thought it over so quickly but are just as quick to welcome me. 

They are so kind, and it all makes sense to join them. Maybe this isn’t going to be too bad!

\--time skip--

I arrive at practice after my classes to see everyone setting up in the gym. Kiyoko comes over to greet me. “Sao-chan, it’s so nice to have you join the team! It will be so nice to have another girl to talk to. I have been managing this team for some time, so if you need anything at all, please let me know how I can help you! I don’t know much about how to form a good player or game strategy, but I promise I am just as much here to support you as I can.”

Kiyoko doesn’t realize how deeply that hits me. Finding friends or even just an ally at Karasuno has been so hard up until this point, but this day is just surprising me with offers of friendship one after another. Dang. She really meant that, too. “Kiyoko-sempai, thank you so much for welcoming me. I--I have had such a hard time adjusting to Karasuno that it means more than anything to hear you say that.” 

Kiyoko is surprised as I sort of tear up and tell her everything from not getting into Shiratorizawa, to my first day, to how defeated I had been feeling prior to Ukai’s request to come and check out the club team. “I’m so sorry,” I blubber, “I feel like such a wreck telling you all this on my first day. I just have been bottling it up for so long.”

Kiyoko only smiles at me, “Sao-chan, first just call me Kiyoko. Also, I don’t know if you have noticed, but there is just something special especially this year about this team bringing people together. It might be stupid, but just know that this is your family now. Don’t apologize for opening up. In fact, I am honored to hear how you have been adjusting to this school and everything that has come with it.” 

I am so grateful for Kiyoko already. “We are going to be great friends, aren’t we?”

“Oh yeah. We already are!”


	16. Chapter 16

Now that I am a part of the team, my Golden Week celebratory plans are scrapped and I will now be joining the volleyball club on their week long training camp before their practice game on the last day. 

“Who are we even playing?” I ask Sugawara on the first day as they warm up.

“We are playing Nekoma High School from Tokyo. Takeda-sensei got us an incredible opportunity to play an old rival of Karasuno.” He explains.

Holy crap, I think. Christina’s school! Inuoka’s school! That rooster head captain, Kuroo’s school! Crap. Why do I remember him, too? Shaking the thoughts I turn back to Sugawara, “No way! I remember them from what my grandfather told me and seeing their old tapes. Actually, I have seen the new team, too, when I was in Tokyo before moving to Miyagi. I have seen them practice before. We have a lot of work to do.” 

Sugawara is slightly surprised by this news but he puts a determined face on as he says, “I know we didn’t come to training camp just to settle for anything less.”

The day goes smoothly although it is long, and I am not even the one playing 10 sets in a row. By the end of the night, Kiyoko and I are pooped but still try to help Takeda-sensei finish up the dishes left from dinner. 

“Ready to go?” Kiyoko asks me as we gather our things to go back to her house. Since she lives nearby, Kiyoko offered me a spot to sleep at her place throughout the camp. We head out and as we walk in the cooled air we are finally able to chat.

Wanting to open up our conversation on a spicy note, I finally pry. “So do you really not like any of the boys?!” I ask her puzzled. 

“No! I can’t like any of them. It’s just too weird since I have been managing their team for so long.”

“But they fawn all over you! Especially Nishinoya and Tanaka,” I laugh at the thought of the two boys and their unwavering love for Kiyoko. I am also impressed with Kiyoko’s maturity, placing the team first.

Shaking her head Kiyoko laughs, too. “They are both so much fun, but it’s nothing like that. Also, I have noticed that Nishinoya might also have shifted his gaze in your direction,” she adds teasing me.

Genuinely surprised this is news to me! “What? Are you serious? What makes you think that?” 

“Because I heard him talking about it to Narita and Sugawara the other day during their water break. He was asking if they thought you would be interested in anyone on the team.” 

“That doesn’t necessarily mean he was asking as though he was interested. Maybe he was just curious!” I try to downplay the situation, but secretly I gotta admit, I have always found Nishinoya incredibly funny...and he isn’t bad looking. 

“Well either way, we have to remain a certain composure! We can’t let them be distracted before the inter-high tournament!”

“Right, right,” I agree, a little embarrassed that I let myself think about those things. Ugh. Stupid boys. “Anyways, Kiyoko what are the festivities like around Miyagi during Golden Week?” I ask trying to shift the conversation.

“Oh right! This is your first Golden Week in Japan! There isn’t too much around, but there are some festivities in the middle of Karasuno but nothing too big. However, I do really really enjoy walking the stalls that sell food and little vendor trinkets. It’s really fun!”

“Dang. That does sound fun. Maybe another time I will have to check it out!” I say. Continuing our walk we get back to her house and settle in for the night. Kiyoko tells me more about her family and how she got into volleyball. We talk a little about her time playing sports in middle school, swapping stories of our experiences in team sports. Our conversation eventually drifts back about the team and I begin telling her more about the strategy behind certain plays. We soon call it a night and get some sleep.

\--time skip--

The next day is filled with more drills and another round of practice sets. “SAO-CHAN PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE THE BALL SMASH INTO THE GROUND LIKE UMPH and WHOOSH!” Hinata begs during a water break.

“Hinata, you moron, just focus on hitting the ball as you should.You are still missing the quick attack too often.” Kageyama yells back just as intensely.

“Ugh, honestly you boys are barbaric sometimes with all your yelling and such,” I say rolling my eyes but smiling at their banter. “Hinata, Kageyama has a point. Before we can work on increasing the power of your hits, I need to know you can accurately hit the ball at any time.” Hinata looks dejected and I can’t help but feel a little bad. His excitement for the sport is contagious and I really do want to help him, but the Ukai name in me reaffirms my decision to reinforce good basic skills first.

Before I know it, it's the last day before our training camp with Nekoma. I was able to contact Inuoka who joined the club team on the first day of school and we both were incredibly excited for the turn of events. He was surprised to hear how I ended up at Karasuno but was excited to reunite in my new home town.   
His last text had read: Wow I guess you are there to take on Coach Ukai’s legacy! Better not disappoint! :) 

When we finish passing out jerseys, Daichi stops everyone marveling at their new numbers and gathers their attention. “We also have another uniform to give out,” he begins. Turning to me, he pulls out a “Karasuno Volleyball Club” jacket from behind his back and holds it out to me. “Thank you for joining our team, Sao, it’s exciting to have another coach to help take us to the top.” 

I know it’s just a jacket, but it means so much more than just that. It symbolizes my acceptance and place on this team. I have to do everything I can just to stop from tearing up as I take it and say my thanks. “WELCOME TO THE KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL CLUB” everyone says in one voice. 

Dang. I gotta stop crying. Coaches don’t do that, I think as I smile wide. 

\--time skip--

All morning of our practice game day I am a wreck of nerves. It’s one thing to coach and discuss strategy with Ukai on the side of practice, but another thing knowing that I am going to have to talk to other coaches and sit on the bench while the players are on the court. As we prepare for the arrival of Nekoma my mind also drifts over towards their team. I wonder what Coach Nekomata will think of having two grandkids of his former rival both coaching a team at this beloved Dumpster Showdown? Remembering back to my one time visit to Nekoma’s practice I reaffirm that I am, in fact, more than capable of analyzing the game and providing quality coaching to this team. They asked me to do this. I can’t let them down, and they have confidence in me! So I can do this! I also remember Nekoma’s captain. He also thought I had some quality dissection of their team. “I can do this,” I mutter aloud. 

“Hmm? Did you say something, Sao-chan,” Nishinoya asks me.

“Oh! No. I was just thinking about something. Don’t worry about me! Good luck today, Noya.” I smile at him reassuringly and he gives me a cocky grin in return.

“I am ready for Nekoma. They will need to bring all they have in order to keep me entertained.”

“Somehow I don’t doubt that at all!”

“Hey, their bus just pulled up!” someone shouts as we all scurry outside to greet our rivals for today. I watch their team slowly get off the bus with gear in tow and stand next to Ukai and Takeda as we greet Nekoma’s coaches. As they start walking over I see a certain bed head with the captain’s mark as he gets off the bus.   
There he is, I think to myself. I try to do my best to ignore him as I focus on greeting the coaches in front of me.

“Ukai! Sao! So nice to see you two again. Ukai, you definitely have the Old Ukai’s smug face.” Coach Nekomata laughs. I have to stifle a giggle too as Ukai looks displeased. “Sao, I didn’t know you would end up at Karasuno High School, much less as a coach for today. I am now expecting to see some interesting things with your steady analysis.” 

Trying to hide the glow inside me from his praise, I manage, “I am grateful that they wanted me to join this team. I think you won’t be disappointed by this trip to Miyagi.” With that, I excuse myself to head over and say hi to Inuoka.

“Sao-chan!” Inuoka greets me warmly.

“Inuoka-kun! It’s so nice to see you again! How are you? Enjoying your first year at Nekoma?” I am so eager to catch up with him. While living at his house, Inuoka, Toshio and I did bond quite a lot. I guess he was sort of another little brother that I didn’t realize I would miss so much after moving to Miyagi. This time though, I see him as an old friend. 

“Sao-chan, I didn’t know you knew people on this team,” Hinata observes as I talk to Inuoka. “I know Kenma, but that was only because I met him yesterday!”

“Yeah, Inuoka’s family and mine are actually quite close. I stayed at his house for the first few months when I moved from America. It’s been some time since we have seen each other in person, though.” Inuoka and I continue talking until I notice another pair of eyes staring at me from across the parking lot. Turning my gaze as Inuoka talks, I glance over and lock eyes with Kuroo. Well, at least I know that he remembers me now. I think, unsure of how to feel about that. I don’t really know what I was looking forward to when I saw him get off the bus. It’s not like we had something back in Tokyo, but could there have been something?... What am I doing? We have a game that I need to focus on. I can’t be daydreaming about the other team. Aiya, so stupid. Still, why is he looking over here?

We all eventually make our way into the gym and the mood shifts as everyone begins to play. 

\--time skip--

It's been about 4 hours since beginning the games. I think Kiyoko recorded six sets and I am exhausted from their play even though I have been sitting on the bench the entire time. I have to admit, Nekoma is good. Their receives have dramatically changed since I last saw them. Hell, even Inuoka has improved in his receives as well. It’s pretty impressive. On our side of the court, I am excited having seen Karasuno play another high school team. The nuances of their playing is different when playing a foreign team as opposed to their own teammates, and I am grateful for the experience to witness what we will look like going into the Inter-high tournament. “Ukai, do you think we are ready to play in the tournament if we had to start today?” I ask my cousin. 

“Honestly...we have a chance although I don’t think we would make it all the way. There is still a lot more they need to learn just by sheer repetition.” He admits thoughtfully.

“I would have to agree with that. Better start thinking of more creative drills to try!” I offer.

As we clean up the gym I help grab a mop from the storage room. As I wade through the messy sports equipment, I hear a voice. “I didn’t know that you would spy on our team and then use that intel to join another team.”

Looking up I see Kuroo standing in the storage room door. He offers a hand as I make my way over old nets and badminton boxes. “I’m good,” I say as I reject his hand. “Believe me, when I joined the team I never thought we would end up playing you guys. It’s been years since a Dumpster Showdown.”

Kuroo smiles. “Ah, so it must be fate.”

Shit. What does he mean by that? Why did my cheeks heat up with that comment? Get a grip.

Kuroo goes on, “I don’t get why you joined on as a manager. You didn’t want to play volleyball yourself on the girls team?”

Wait a second. “Manager? Excuse you sir, but I am actually a coach!” Indignantly, I challenge the guy despite having to look up an annoying amount just to meet his gaze.

“Coach? Sorry I didn’t notice. You were so quiet on the sidelines. Coaches usually are more vocal from what I have seen.” He seems genuinely surprised by my comment.

“Well, I guess I am just discovering my own style of coaching then. Ukai does enough yelling for the both of us,” I reply.

“Did you notice how we have changed then, Coach Sao-chan?” He asks, smirking as he emphasizes my change in title.

“Actually, I did. You had some very steady receiving skills. Even Inuoka was incredibly reliable. In the few months you have had, your team has dramatically changed,” I admit. I have to respect their differences.

“We took your advice to heart and really focused on that.” Kuroo explains. “Normally as a middle blocker I sub out when I rotate to the back row, but now I don’t.” His smirk softens a little. “I have you to thank for helping me become more of an all around player.”

His words sort of sink in and I definitely am blushing. Good thing the lighting in this storage room sucks. I take a slow and deep breath trying not to look too shaken by his words. “Yeah, I am glad you have gotten better. You’re a good captain to lead them.” I try to return the praise with a compliment.

Kuroo smiles and for a moment I think he might say something else but he doesn’t. He just grabs another broom and nods at me as he walks out to continue helping with cleaning up. 

What does that mean?! I don’t even know!! I try to just focus on my mopping when I walk out of the storage room.

Mopping intensely, I try to just try to push aside all thoughts of Kuroo. I don’t even know the guy. I instead turn my attention over towards the other players milling around. Inuoka and Hinata seem to be hitting it off, gushing over each other’s abilities as middle blockers. It’s funny seeing the two interact so genuinely. It’s like how it is observing Toshio and Inuoka talking together. Meanwhile, I also notice Tanaka and Nekoma’s ace consoling each other as they both glance at Kiyoko and then go back to shedding tears. By the end of our goodbyes, I have managed to only make eye contact with Kuroo twice before they get on the bus. If we cross paths again, maybe I’ll make an effort, but until then, better not waste any time on something that probably won’t happen, I think as their bus pulls away. Then again, I have seen him like on three separate occasions at this point.

Ukai and I call the team back into the gym after their bus is out of sight for a meeting dissecting the day’s events. The two of us take turns giving our observations from the practice games and then we all prepare to head home after an overall successful training camp. 

“Sao, wait up!” I hear as I am waving bye to Kiyoko. Nishinoya comes up to me as I adjust the straps of my duffle. “Before you go home, do you want to take a detour through the kiosks set up for the Golden Week celebrations? It’s your first Golden Week in Japan and you didn’t really get to see any festivities.”

Shocked that Noya would remember something like that, I grin, “That actually sounds super fun! Thanks for offering...and remembering, Noya.” I am blushing just a little bit. I didn’t expect anyone to remember that, much less an over-enthused Nishinoya Yuu.

“Great! Let’s go!” Nishinoya moves to grab my duffle and I am still shocked since I don’t protest and simply hand it to him. As we start walking he immediately starts chattering about how awesome the Nekoma libero was and how much fun he had at the training camp. 

I smile along but honestly my mind is still a little dazed. Is this like...a date? Does Noya actually like me? But I thought he was interested in Kiyoko? Remembering my conversation the first night of training camp with Kiyoko, I wonder, could she be right? 

It takes me a moment to realize that Noya asked me a question. “Um, sorry, what?” I ask a bit flustered.

“I was just asking what you thought of training camp since it was your first time really spending so much time with our team?” Noya asks again.

“Oh! Oh, I thought it was great!” I stutter a bit and Noya looks concerned. “I mean, I just joined so it felt a little much going from no experience to spending all day with you guys. Honestly, though, I really enjoy everyone’s presence and energy on the team. You all mesh so well together--on and off the court.” I add.

Noya smiles again. “I am so glad to hear that we didn’t scare you off! It’s so great having you become a coach. You are like, tough on us but if I am going to get any better it’s nice being told how to improve by a girl!” Noya seems to be in his own world now. I am surprised he would even admit those things out loud. But before I start to consider if that last comment was a little sexist, he adds, “It’s also so nice to see Kiyoko smile and talk so much to another girl. She always looks so pretty when she smiles.”

I stop in my tracks Now that comment caught me off guard. “Wait…Noya,” I begin, “do you like Kiyoko-san?” 

“Yeah! I thought everyone sort of knows that by now,” he answers unfazed by my question.

“Um I did know that, but then why did you ask me to go with you to see the Golden Week celebrations? It seemed umm…” I try to find a way to ask indirectly what I wanted to say but I can't find the words. “...it seemed umm...” I try again.

“Like I was asking you on a date?” Noya finishes for me. 

OH MY GOSH. DID I THINK THIS ALL WRONG?! ARE THINGS WEIRD NOW?! Noya just laughs.

“Sorry to make it seem like a date. It’s not that I don’t think you are really pretty, Sao-chan,” he starts as I am shocked he would even say that so outright. “But someone else already likes you and I don’t want to interfere with that.” He suddenly stops dead in his tracks once he realizes what he just admitted out-loud. I stop, too, and we both just look at each other, shocked. “UMMMMM I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD! PLEASE DON’T SAY ANYTHING, SAO-SAN! SHOOT I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT!” Noya is a wreck as I try to console him. 

“It’s not your fault! Don’t worry about it! I won’t say anything!” I lie as his breathing is still shallow and panicked. He might be hyperventilating at this point, but my heart is also pounding trying to think about who this sad little libero was talking about.


End file.
